


雨過天晴(斑柱、扉泉、佐鳴、卡伊、帶凜)

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, 自創人物有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 自創人物有，ABO設定，半AU
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship, 卡伊, 帶凜, 扉泉 - Relationship, 斑柱
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

在鳴人有印象起自己就一直被木葉最強大的兩個人撫養長大，身邊只有千手家族和宇智波家族的哥哥們和有血緣關係的姊姊雪子，在這個有六個性別的世界中，忍界之神的千手柱間分化成Omega，而宇智波斑這位忍界修羅分化成Alpha。

互補性別的他們成為宇智波和千手家族的聯姻，他們的弟弟千手扉間和宇智波泉奈也各自分化成Alpha和Omega，成為另外一對兩大家族的聯姻對象，各自掌握宇智波家族和千手家族的一切。

玖辛奈是柱間的表姊，和丈夫水門的感情很好，兩人分化為Beta，生下一子一女後因為任務的關係而意外過世，水戶對於姐姐的離開很難過，因此拜託表哥柱間收養雪子和鳴人，成為他們家最小的弟弟、妹妹。

「柱間大哥！跟你說過多少次了，你這次第二胎脈象不好，為什麼不給我好好地躺在床上安胎？」雪子氣呼呼地推開和室的門大聲吶喊。

「小雪，別這樣嘛！待在房間裡安胎很無聊。」柱間看見小妹生氣的樣子馬上閃躲。

「你再這樣我就要叫斑哥好好的看著你，真不行我就叫扉間二哥來幫忙。」雪子內心對自己訴說三遍說眼前的傢伙是自己的哥哥、是孕夫不能打。

正在隔壁房間玩耍的晴彥和鳴人聽見雪子的怒吼馬上抱在一起，宇智波和千手家直系的血親是住在一起，不分你我的住在一起玩在一起，雪子是這群人裡面唯一的女性，唯一的妹妹，這群兄長們超級寵愛她。

更不用說這個家最小的鳴人太過可愛，因此家裡的所有人都很寵愛他，尤其是斑更是寵愛他，比自己的兒子晴彥更是寵愛他，光是這點讓晴彥吃醋很久，不過他們叔姪兩人的感情還是很好。

鳴人和晴彥的歲數差不多，兩人幾乎是從小玩在一起，在外面可以說是形影不離，讓同是宇智波一族的佐助吃醋很久，沒想到自己喜歡的人身邊有個同為自己族裡的人，而且還是火影家的兒子，佐助對這件事情怨懟很久。

「小雪，我會乖乖的養胎，不要生我的氣嘛！」看見妹妹不爽幫自己扎針的樣子柱間馬上和她撒嬌。

「為了你肚子裡的孩子好，不要給我亂跑，賭場什麼的都不准去，現在斑哥是火影，不要老是讓他傷腦筋。」雪子很用力的捏了柱間的手。

「啊！痛！我知道了。」柱間喊完馬上摸摸自己的痛點。

「繼續亂跑嘛！小心我直接把這個房間冰起來。」雪子拿出冰針威脅自家大哥。

柱間看見妹妹雪子一臉那種“跑嘛！你有種再跑嘛！”的表情打了寒顫，眼前的小姑娘可是少見的冰遁忍者，實力真的不可小看，雖然才十歲的年紀已經在忍界聲名大噪，連自己都不敢反抗她。

斑看見雪子威脅自己丈夫的樣子苦笑，看樣子柱間又不好好的安胎，老是跑來跑去讓人傷腦筋，家中的家忍不得不請出雪子來幫忙，晴彥和鳴人從斑的背後探頭看房間裡面的情況，然後才抬頭看斑。

斑摸摸兩個孩子的頭不多說什麼，柱間這胎是雙胞胎，由於是雙胞胎的關係脈象不太穩定，偏偏他又不喜歡安靜的養胎，往往最後就是醫療忍者追著他跑，雪子就是那群醫療忍者之一。

看見雪子已經放鬆的樣子鳴人馬上跑過去抱她，雪子摸摸自己弟弟的頭後瞪了一眼警告柱間，要是看見他再亂跑的話，自己就會拿出強制手段來安置他，看見妹妹的眼神柱間安靜不說話，窩在斑的懷裡不敢說話。

「斑哥，大哥就交給你，我帶鳴人和晴彥去找卡卡西哥哥。」雪子覺得自己一定要出門透透氣，不然她想出手打人。

「小雪……」柱間委屈的看著自己的寶貝妹妹。

「我們三個會去帶土哥哥家用晚餐，我現在不想看到大哥你。」雪子拉著鳴人和晴彥的手離開。

「你喔！別老是惹小雪生氣。」斑看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「我又不是故意的……」柱間很委屈的看著自己的丈夫。

柱間一臉委屈的看著自己的丈夫，斑看見這樣的情形很無奈，只是苦笑的伸出手摸摸自己的丈夫，斑當然知道雪子為什麼會生氣，柱間這樣不愛護自己的身體讓她很不高興，即使她知道柱間是醫療忍者也是一樣。

柱間老是仗著自己是醫療忍者的身分不太顧及自己的身體，更不用說他對於仙人體很有信心而忽略自己的脈象不是很好，氣的同樣身為醫療忍者以及是仙人體的雪子不知道要說什麼才好。

自從柱間懷孕後基本上每天都把雪子氣的七竅生煙，不爽的雪子乾脆帶著弟弟和姪子離家出走，把文件處理完的斑從火影樓回家後看見這樣的情形也很無奈，長老把雪子派在柱間的身邊盯著他，讓她無法出任務自然會不開心。

晚上扉間、瓦間、板間看見餐桌上少了三個人在內心中嘆氣，齊齊的瞪著柱間，他們家的大哥又把自家寶貝小妹氣走，看樣子不安分的柱間需要好好的懲罰一下才可以。

宇智波家的兄弟對此也感到很無奈，泉奈沒有作聲不代表不生氣，更不用說斑也很無奈，二弟悠生、三弟夏、四弟蒼太也感到很無奈，小陽光不在家飯都不好吃，或多或少會埋怨柱間。

「都跟你說過多少次了，大哥你不要再把小雪氣到離家出走，算我們拜託你，可以好好待在家裡養胎嗎？」扉間已經不想要多說什麼。

「我真的不是故意的，待在家裡很無聊嘛！」柱間把自己埋入斑的懷裡。

「千手木頭，不要太過分，要不是看在你現在是孕夫以及是斑哥的伴侶，我真的會想要出手教訓你。」泉奈真的很生氣很想罵人。

「好了，先把晚餐吃完，其他的事情等下再說。」斑對此想要嘆氣。

在旗木家的雪子和鳴人以及晴彥很開心，卡卡西跟鳴人玩了起來，晴彥跟著帶土玩在一起，他們過來的時候剛好帶土和凜也過來拜訪，伊魯卡留他們在家裡吃晚餐，順便幫雪子順毛。

伊魯卡和凜當然知道雪子是在生什麼氣，伊魯卡在扉間身邊幫忙很久的時間，和宇智波一族的鏡是同樣的地位，凜是醫療忍者，偶爾會去千手家幫忙，自然知道雪子在氣什麼。

現在他們的小妹妹需要順毛，雪子炸毛的樣子雖然很可愛，但是不管怎樣還是需要好好順毛才可以，帶土讓晴彥去找凜玩耍，自己走到雪子的身邊抱著她，幫她順毛。

凜開心抱著晴彥這個孩子，這個可愛的孩子和鳴人一樣可愛，簡直就像是柱間小時候的翻版，不過還是可以看的出來他有斑的影子，帶土和凜很喜歡這個孩子，偶爾會幫忙帶他。

卡卡西和帶土是Alpha，伊魯卡是Omega，凜是Beta，宇智波一族的人沒想到帶土會愛上是Beta的凜，表白過後他們兩人的感情很好，卡卡西和伊魯卡是從小就註定好是未來的伴侶，分化知道性別後更是開心不已。

「小公主，別生氣，下次有任務再帶妳去。」雪子是帶土的寶貝小公主。

「嗯。」雪子只想窩在帶土的懷抱中。

帶土摸摸雪子不多說什麼，雪子早已經分化好性別，是個Omega，總有一天會找到自己喜歡的人和他在一起，帶土知道族裡的小孩子有幾個很喜歡雪子，現任族長富嶽家的大兒子鼬就很喜歡她。

不過現在雪子對於任何人沒有太大的興趣，不過應該說她對很多事情都興趣缺缺，對任何人事物都很冷淡，只有在親近的人面前才會有喜怒哀樂的表現出現。

躺在帶土懷裡的雪子心情總算好一點，任由帶土用手梳著自己的頭髮，卡卡西正在教導鳴人和晴彥一些忍術，伊魯卡和凜開心的聊天，晚餐過後這樣溫馨的情況很常上演。

扉間在晚餐過後來旗木家接人，對於自己的大哥他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，由於雪子很出色的關係千手家族的長老會把一些事情交給她處理，他們即使不滿長老們的做法雪子還是乖乖地接受下來。

因此柱間又不乖乖的養胎讓雪子感到很煩躁，這幾天可以幫忙雪子的水戶又不在村子裡，這讓雪子身心俱疲，扉間當然能夠理解小妹的心情，當年他也是這樣被柱間氣的身心俱疲。

「扉間大人，您來接小雪、鳴人、晴彥他們回家嗎？」伊魯卡看見扉間過來微笑地問著。

「對。」扉間對於自己的助手語氣會比較好。

「二哥、二舅舅。」鳴人和晴彥馬上跑出來抱扉間。

「好啦！小公主，不要生氣，和扉間大人回去，下次有任務我會找妳。」帶土抱抱雪子安撫她的情緒。

「好，謝謝你，帶土哥哥，我最愛你了。」雪子親吻帶土的臉頰後跟著扉間一起回家。

回到家雪子直接回房間去，鳴人和晴彥看見這樣的情形很疑惑，抬頭看扉間的表情後更是疑惑，扉間什麼話都沒有說只是笑笑地把兩個孩子送回房間去睡覺。

第二天雪子依舊去幫柱間診脈，一臉冷冰冰的樣子讓柱間不敢說話，他想要和自己的寶貝妹妹和好，斑出門前千交代萬交代要自己一定要和雪子和好才可以。

確認好柱間的脈象後雪子沒有多說什麼，只是跟以往一樣幫他針灸穩定肚子裡的孩子的情況，把東西收好之後雪子準備要離開，她已經不想要管柱間，把自己的事情做好就好。

看見這樣的情形柱間很著急，只是把雪子拉到自己的懷裡抱著，這個動作讓雪子嚇到，她很怕傷害到柱間肚子裡的孩子，氣的想要開口大罵自己的大哥，但是看見他委屈的眼神後又說不出來。

「小雪，對不起嘛！不要生氣，好不好？原諒我，好不好？」柱間的聲音是那樣的委屈。

「如果大哥你乖乖、好好的養胎，我就原諒你。」雪子知道自己根本拿柱間沒有辦法。

「我會乖乖的養胎，不會再讓妳擔心。」柱間馬上答應雪子。

「你給我好好的養胎，不要讓大家傷腦筋。」雪子只想要嘆氣。

看見妹妹原諒自己柱間很開心，雪子和鳴人之所以會被收養到千手家還有一個原因是他們的父親波風水門是千手一族的分支，水門的母親是佛間的姊姊，這也是為什麼佛間會在過世前收養他們。


	2. Chapter 2

本來是打算要把他們過繼在柱間的名下，後來佛間還是決定讓他們成為自己的孩子，千手直系血親家需要一個女孩子，這四個兒子需要一個女孩子來管管他們，最傷腦筋的還是柱間這個大兒子。

陪著柱間吃飯的雪子吃著家裡準備的肉丸子，她喜歡吃肉丸子，斑不知道為什麼今天把鳴人和晴彥帶走，鳴人與其說是弟弟不如說更像是兒子，大概是有閒時間想要教導他們兩人因此今天只有雪子陪著柱間吃午餐。

每次佐助看見火影家的晴彥陪在鳴人身邊很吃醋，鼬看見這樣的情形笑笑的不多說什麼，不過他自己也不好多說什麼，畢竟想追求雪子到現在卻沒有任何的結果，對方只是把自己當成一般的族人在相處。

把午餐給吃完之後雪子陪在柱間的身邊不多說什麼，柱間伸出手摸摸妹妹雪子的頭，肚子裡的胎兒只有妹妹在身邊才會安分許多，當然斑回來陪在自己身邊的時候也會安分許多。

「聽帶土說鼬很喜歡妳，要不要試著去接受看看？」柱間突然提起這件事情。

「等大哥你生完這胎後再來說，長老們要我盯著你，我能怎麼和他交往。」雪子對此感到很無奈。

「哈哈，我會乖乖的，別這樣啦！」柱間聽見雪子說的話馬上討好她。

「是、是、是，給我好好養胎，不喜歡吃藥就好好的養著。」雪子雖然很無奈也無法多說什麼。

帶土的母親是田島的妹妹，算是斑的表弟，由於父母親過世的早，帶土幾乎是被田島帶大的孩子，和斑他們五兄弟一起長大的孩子，算是他們家最小的孩子，和卡卡西、凜一樣是水門的學生，自然非常疼愛雪子和鳴人。

對於這位像是兄長又像是老師的水門過世卡卡西、帶土、凜很傷心，這位少見的天才在忍界被稱為金色閃光，雖然飛雷神術是扉間發明的，但聽說是和水門一起研究發明的，聽說要是金色閃光會沒命，忍界中只要遇到水門就閃遠一點。

誰也不知道水門和玖辛奈到底是怎麼過世的，連玖辛奈的妹妹水戶也不清楚，儘管如此他們還是決定好好的照顧雪子和鳴人，這兩個可愛的孩子是無辜的，而且不知道為什麼尾獸們很喜歡這兩個孩子。

水戶踏入千手領地後直接走到屋子裡去找人，看見水戶怒氣沖沖的樣子柱間很想找地方躲，雪子優雅地喝了一口綠豆湯，夏天果然就是要喝綠豆湯，她才不想要管水戶和柱間的事情。

「聽說我不在的這幾天你又溜了，是不打算要孩子了，是嗎？」水戶說話的氣勢讓柱間很想逃。

「我沒有……」柱間想要幫自己辯解。

「沒有，還把小雪氣到差點離家出走，嗯哼！你是忘記千手一族的醫療忍者有多恐怖了嗎？」水戶很想要教訓眼前的人。

「我不是故意的……」柱間委屈的看著水戶。

家忍走過來在雪子的耳邊說話，雪子只是擦擦嘴巴後起身離開，水戶要怎樣教訓柱間她不想管，現在要去處理的是家裡的孩子，扉間和泉奈的孩子可不像晴彥、鳴人那樣好安撫，自己需要去安撫那個孩子。

三歲的奈奈看見雪子過來馬上大哭，看見這樣的情形雪子只想嘆氣，看樣子他們家任性的小公主又為難其他人，雪子抱起她拍拍背部安撫著，奈奈趴在自己最喜歡的姑姑身上不多說什麼。

由於兄長們都有自己的孩子，雪子只要有時間會幫忙他們帶孩子，造成家裡的孩子只要任性起來都會找雪子去安撫，尤其是扉間家的千手奈奈，她的個性比較像她的Omega父親泉奈。

加上奈奈有是所有孩子中唯一的女娃，難免被大家寵到有些驕縱的情形出現，這讓雪子不得不感嘆說直系血親的Y基因太過強大，晴彥那一代的孩子幾乎沒有幾個女娃，不管是悠生、夏還是蒼太的孩子都是男的。

更不用說扉間和泉奈的三個孩子中，前兩個也是兒子，板間和瓦間的孩子也是一樣，只有扉間和泉奈最小的孩子是個女娃，現在大家就關注柱間肚子裡的孩子，全部都希望是龍鳳胎，以脈象來看有可能其中一個是女孩子。

「愛哭鬼奈奈，妳又做什麼事情讓紗羅傷腦筋。」雪子把奈奈抱起來安撫。

「我瞇有七負紗羅。」奈奈口齒不清的說著。

「小愛哭鬼。」雪子摸摸她的頭不多說什麼。

「我才不是愛哭鬼。」奈奈氣呼呼地看著雪子。

聽見這句話雪子只是捏捏奈奈的臉頰，然後抱著她去找柱間和水戶，幾個孩子年紀都剛好上學的年紀，鳴人和晴彥明年也會進入學校讀書，要不是斑和柱間太晚生孩子，他們的孩子不會這麼小，是家族裡最小的孩子。

當初悠生追求水戶很久的時間，好不容易讓水戶點頭答應願意嫁給他，雖然他們兩人是同為Alpha，卻還是孕育有兩個孩子，水戶的女性器官可沒有退化，自然可以幫悠生孕育孩子。

他們家剛好是兩個兒子，兩個孩子年紀和雪子差不多，大兒子友信是紅頭髮所以跟著母親水戶姓漩渦，二兒子友樹跟著父親姓宇智波，只是大家會稱友信為紅頭髮的宇智波。

水戶很認真地看著柱間，這位前任的未婚夫實在是很讓人傷腦筋，常常會把同為千手一族的綱手氣到不行，連帶綱手的弟弟繩樹也不知道要說什麼才好，身為千手一族的三把手的桃樺知道自家族長有多麼令人傷腦筋。

桃樺嫁給宇智波家的三把手火核，兩人同為Beta感情很好，從以前不打不相識到現在相愛到不行讓人感到很訝異，是宇智波泉的父母親，對於自家女兒他們可是很放心。

「我只是出個任務而已，你就可以把小雪氣到離家出走，真的很受不了你。」水戶吃著自己的綠豆湯。

「待在家裡很無聊嘛！所以才……」柱間縮縮自己的脖子不敢多說什麼。

「下次再讓我聽到你又溜了，不好好的在家裡養胎，看看我怎麼教訓你。」水戶把綠豆湯吃完後說說出威脅的話。

「是。」柱間乖乖點頭答應，他可不想被家裡所有人圍毆。

「水戶姊，任務好玩嗎？」雪子抱著奈奈坐下來陪他們聊天。

「還不錯，簡單到有點無聊，出門前悠生還擔心太多。」水戶不免想要抱怨一下自己的丈夫。

「嘛！悠生哥會擔心妳嘛！妳可是他的寶貝妻子。」雪子很清楚家裡的兄長們都很愛自己的另外一半。

水戶知道雪子早早就從學校畢業，很早就考上上忍，斑有在想要不要把她安排到暗部裡面，這件事情還需要大家一起商量，斑可不能自己作主，這樣的話會被家裡的人圍毆。

不過性子冷淡的雪子很少會和人交集，連同族裡的同齡孩子幾乎也不太玩在一起，反而是和犬塚一族的犬塚花很好，有時候同齡的泉很想要和她打招呼的時候，一下子就沒看見雪子，這讓泉不知道要說什麼才好。

鼬很喜歡雪子可是很難和她碰面，偶爾也是說說話就離開，這常常讓鼬很失望，畢竟是自己喜歡的女孩子，怎麼樣都希望可以和她多相處，這點讓家裡的人所有的人都在觀望。

可惜現在的發展讓他們的賭局還沒有結果，除了鼬和雪子的賭局以外，佐助和鳴人的賭局也正在開盤中，可愛的鳴人到底會不會被佐助給追到手還不知道。

「把奈奈放在家裡沒關係嗎？那孩子可是很讓人傷腦筋。」泉奈抱著鳴人擔心的問著扉間。

「有小雪在不需要太過擔心，而且還有紗羅會照顧她。」扉間對於女兒傷腦筋的個性不想多說什麼。

「泉奈，既然你擔心的話就回家看看，水戶現在應該在家裡。」悠生把晴彥放在肩膀上哄著。

「擔心就回家，順便幫我盯著柱間。」斑相信水戶和雪子不會讓柱間亂跑，但他還是會擔心自己的丈夫。

被兩位兄長說服後泉奈乾脆回家去看看寶貝女兒的情況，要走之前斑接手抱過鳴人，讓悠生帶著兩個孩子去玩耍順便練習忍術，然後繼續和扉間處理一些事情。

悠生帶著鳴人和晴彥來到南賀川附近練習忍術，鼬剛好帶著弟弟佐助一起過來練習忍術，悠生看見這樣的情形招招手要他們過來一起練習忍術，友信和友樹也出現在他們的面前一起練習忍術。

鳴人看見佐助很開心，馬上撲過去抱他，被喜歡的人擁抱佐助感到很訝異，他沒想到鳴人竟然會抱自己，可愛的小陽光讓人很喜歡，鳴人會拉著佐助嘰嘰喳喳的說許多事情，可以感受的出來兩人的感情很好。

「佐助、佐助，我好想你。」鳴人開心地擁抱他。

「我也很想你。」佐助因為鳴人這個動作而臉紅。

「鳴人真的很喜歡佐助呢！」友信看見這樣的情形說。

「佐助每次都會跟我搶鳴人，討厭！」晴彥嘟著嘴說著。

「呵呵，晴彥也很喜歡鳴人。」友樹摸摸晴彥的頭。

「對斑大人來說鳴人比較像兒子。」鼬看見這樣的情形微笑。

泉奈回到家後看見奈奈被雪子抱在懷裡，大概知道自家寶貝女兒又為難紗羅，他伸出手捏捏寶貝女兒的臉頰，對於奈奈的個性很像自己泉奈真的不知道要說什麼才好，扉間對女兒可是非常的寵愛。

扉間和泉奈不僅僅只有奈奈這個孩子，他們的前兩個兒子一個是宇智波鏡和宇智波止水，這個最小的孩子是意外得來的孩子，自然是從父姓，未來要是有孩子的話還是姓千手。

大概除了悠生以外其他人不排斥多生幾個孩子，畢竟除了他以外其他人都是Alpha和Omega結合，他和水戶也在考慮要不要生一個女孩子，只是一切都還在計畫中。

傍晚玩得很開心的鳴人撲到雪子的懷裡，看見這樣的情形雪子只是摸摸弟弟的頭沒有多說什麼，鳴人告訴她自己和佐助見面，也有見到鼬，除了友信和友樹以外鏡和止水也有過去跟他們玩。

聽著弟弟開心的分享自己的事情雪子微笑，鳴人會把每天的事情告訴雪子，他知道雪子現在不太能離開家，所以會把自己遇到的大大小小的事情跟姐姐分享。


	3. Chapter 3

「會想要去和小鼬見面？」止水看著雪子很冷靜地把所有的文件給處理完畢。

「就算想現在也不能出門，離開太久的話會被兩邊的長老罵，柱間哥的身體太過特殊，需要有人隨時隨地在身邊看著。」雪子想到此就想要嘆氣。

「長老們會不會太過為難妳，不管千手那邊還是宇智波這邊都一樣。」鏡拿著甜點和茶水進入房間中和他們一起享用。

「現在只差漩渦一族那邊的長老沒有說話外，我看千手和宇智波的長老們都想要為難妳。」友信拿起紅豆糕起來吃。

「是啊！為什麼柱間舅舅要妳看著？這樣根本就是變相的囚禁。」友樹對此不知道要怎麼說。

「誰叫柱間哥的體質很特殊，沒有幾個醫療忍者可以醫治。」雪子對此感到很無奈。

雪子很清楚柱間的木遁是特殊能力，所以懷孕的時候需要有些人看著，看見這樣的情形長老們才會要她好好看著，畢竟只有水戶和綱手以及雪子可以看柱間。

只要有稀有血統的忍者大多都會被保護起來，體質也跟人不太一樣，自然只有幾個醫療忍者才能醫治，雪子知道自己的冰遁能力是遺傳自外婆那邊，稀少血統的她大概就像柱間一樣會被當成稀有動物保護著。

所以雪子必須在家裡好好的看著柱間，要是換成綱手的話肯定沒有那樣的耐心，水戶偶爾需要去支援任務，並不一定可以每天待在家，這個重擔只好交給雪子去處理。

「好啦！你們這群男性Alpha給我滾回房間去吧！我還不需要你們這些人擔心。」雪子直接把這群明明輩分比自己小的兄長們給趕出去。

聽見雪子說的話這群自認為雪子的兄長的人各自抱抱她後離開回房去，身邊有這些兄長們雪子很開心，知道自己有心事可以告訴他們，不過她也知道這群傢伙以及她上面的兄長們正在開自己和鼬的賭盤。

佐助和鳴人的賭盤自己也有參加，對於家族裡的人開賭盤的行為雪子沒有太大的意見，畢竟這群人可是希望自己可以找到幸福，雪子轉頭看見桌上的全家福露出微笑，兩張全家福讓她知道自己有個家，是個幸福的孩子。

不喜歡一個人睡的鳴人每天晚上都會和晴彥一起睡覺，斑和柱間決定等到他們兩人分化後再來讓他們兩人分開睡，如果是同一個性別的話可能就不會把他們兩人分開。

斑和柱間猜測鳴人會和雪子一樣分化成Omega，不過對於自己的兒子反而沒有太大的把握，有可能是Alpha也有可能是Omega，現在猜測也沒用自然決定等到分化那天後再來說。

兩個差不多大的孩子喜歡睡在一起，鳴人和晴彥的感情很好，幾乎不管做什麼都形影不離，連洗澡睡覺的時候也是一樣，由於這樣的情形常常讓佐助很不開心。

「鳴人，你很喜歡佐助嗎？比喜歡我還要喜歡他嗎？」晴彥看見鳴人今天有抱佐助很吃醋。

「我兩個都喜歡，可是我更喜歡晴彥一點。」鳴人抱抱晴彥蹭蹭他。

「你最好了！鳴人。」晴彥很開心鳴人更喜歡自己。

「我最喜歡晴彥，晴彥是我最好的兄弟，啊！不對應該是姪子。」鳴人和晴彥開心的笑了起來。

斑和柱間把鳴人當成兒子在帶，儘管鳴人是叫他們兩人“哥哥”，不過說到輩分這件事大家都不太會想太多，如果雪子和鳴人沒有被佛間收養的話，其實他們兩人的輩分和自己的兒子一樣。

所以大家愛怎麼叫就怎麼叫，自己心知肚明就可以，對鳴人來說晴彥就是自己最好的兄弟，雪子跟止水、友信他們相處的時候也沒在意那麼多，雖然年紀差不多他們也是各自叫名字。

偶爾雪子會叫鏡和止水“哥哥”，從小一起長大的他們自然不會在意那麼多，畢竟雪子從五歲就和他們一起相處，這五年的時間早已經習慣和他們在一起，而且這群人也很疼和護著她，誰膽敢欺負她會死得很慘。

睡前斑會陪著柱間念故事給肚子裡的孩子聽，這胎是雙胞胎，其中一個還是大家期待的女孩子，斑和柱間當然會好好地做好胎教，而且斑很喜歡趴在柱間的肚子上聽胎動。

有時候雪子和鳴人也會趴在柱間的肚子上聽胎動，這時候柱間會摸著他們兩人的頭，斑當然也知道這點，對於這點他沒有任何的意見，斑可是把他們兩人當成寶貝疼愛。

「剩下兩個月，好好忍耐，我會陪你去生產。」斑很認真的告訴柱間。

「好。」柱間乖乖答應下來。

「別再讓小雪傷腦筋，你在阻擋她和鼬見面，我們的賭金可就拿不回來。」斑開玩笑的跟柱間說。

「喔！這樣可不行，要是沒有辦法拿回來的話，我可就損失慘重。」聽見斑說的話柱間馬上抗議。

「因此你還是乖一點，別讓她傷腦筋，等鳴人和佐助可要一段時間呢！」斑總是有辦法哄自己的丈夫。

「還說呢！鳴人和晴彥感情好，我可是會怕以後晴彥會吃醋。」柱間知道兒子和弟弟的感情很好。

斑對於丈夫說的話只是笑笑的不多說什麼，他相信自己的兒子長大後不會有這樣的情形出現，晴彥的個性很像柱間，根本不需要太過擔心，現在只是小孩子的佔有慾罷了。

泉奈發現到自己的發情期快要到了，他轉頭看著自己的丈夫扉間，對方馬上就了解他的意思，這幾天他們需要待在別院度過發情期，家裡的Alpha和Omega會盡量不靠近他們的別院，以免影響自己。

這幾天扉間會把所有的事情給交代好，把自己和泉奈的事情交給其他人去處理，只要有人經歷發情期或是易感情大家會小心翼翼不靠近，盡量讓身為Beta的家忍去處理，以免自己被費洛蒙影響。

如果父母親發情時需要一起度過，家裡的孩子會有其他人照顧，兄弟姊妹住在一起就是這樣互相照顧，分化成Alpha或Omega的小孩子在年紀到的時候不會經歷發情期或是易感期，但是或多或少還是會有影響。

「如果這次順利懷孕的話，不知道是否還可以生下女娃娃，奈奈可是吵著要一個妹妹。」泉奈主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「那樣的話我又要傷腦筋，我們家的小奈奈可是很像你，又多了一個像妳的女兒我會傷腦筋。」扉間搶回主動權繼續吻著泉奈。

「我相信這個孩子個性會比較像你，我想要一個外表像你的女兒。」泉奈知道奈奈只有頭髮像扉間而已。

「這樣的話我要祈禱這孩子是白髮，不然說好黑髮都是姓宇智波。」扉間繼續親吻自己心愛的丈夫。

「鏡和止水是因為斑哥自己還不生孩子，我擔心才會讓他們跟我姓，要是這次順利懷上，不管男女都是千手家的。」泉奈喜歡扉間舔自己的脖子。

「你可不要隨便反悔，到時候真有孩子的話，你又要跟我爭論。」就算不在易感期、發情期扉間還是會和泉奈做愛。

定期的發生關係有意增進伴侶之間的感情，也有助於穩定雙方的情緒，泉奈的發情期很固定，和扉間在一起後兩人的發情期和易感期幾乎會同時發生，這時候他們會好好待在房間發生關係。

這時候身為Beta的家忍會送上食物和水來給他們享用，一個星期的時間很快就過去，想要孩子的他們會在那時候發生關係，希望可以順利懷上自己的孩子，孕期的發情期也照樣解決。

這幾天扉間早已經交代除了Beta的家忍可以靠近他們的別院，其他人都不行靠近他們的別院，這一個星期奈奈會被雪子帶在身邊，小女娃知道兩位父親有事，不可以去打擾他們，有哥哥們和雪子的陪伴奈奈不無聊。

泉奈可以感受到扉間的親吻，發情期的時候Omega全身上上下下都很敏感，後面已經準備好要吞Alpha的肉棒，為了迎接Alpha的陰莖Omega的小穴會分泌出許多體液來迎接。

「扉間，你，快點進來。」早已經忍不住的泉奈直接喊著要丈夫進入自己的體內。

「已經忍不住了？我的泉奈真可愛。」扉間緩緩地進入泉奈的身體裡。

「誰是你的，混蛋！」不得不說被進入泉奈感到很滿足。

「呵。」扉間不多說什麼開始抽動起來。

一直撞擊到敏感點的扉間聽見泉奈大聲的呻吟起來，泉奈真的覺得扉間快要頂到自己的生殖腔，自己的子宮口似乎快要被對方給撞開，而自己的小穴一點也不想要對方的肉棒離開。

每次在做愛的時候扉間會故意這樣做，往往讓泉奈覺得舒服又很想要打他，太過舒服的關係泉奈已經把自己的腳夾在扉間的腰部上，對方根本就是頂到自己的敏感點。

發情期第一天就這樣過分讓人不知道要說什麼才好，可是泉奈騙不了自己是真的很喜歡扉間這樣的作法，不管幾次對方在自己的體內成結，泉奈很樂意幫扉間生孩子。

忍不住想要換姿勢的泉奈跨坐在扉間的腰部上，這樣他可以感受到對方的肉棒在自己的體內抽動的感覺，腸道包覆著對方的陰莖是多麼的舒服，磨蹭著讓人覺得很舒服。

扉間喜歡躺在下面看著散著頭髮的泉奈在自己的身上動起來的樣子，那樣子的泉奈對他來說有種說不出來的美，偶爾會伸出手摸摸他最敏感的腰部，這時候自己的丈夫會低下頭來看扉間，之後又繼續努力扭動自己的腰。

「啊……哈……扉間……」泉奈可以感受到對方的陰莖打開自己的子宮口在裡面射精成結。

「聽話。」扉間親親自己最愛的人。

泉奈趴在扉間的身上等待他成結完畢，第一天就這樣讓自己累壞，看樣子接下來幾天扉間不會放過自己，這是泉奈閉上眼睛的想法，儘管如此他還是很期待對方帶給自己的快感。

看見泉奈已經昏過去的樣子扉間只好抱起他去浴室中清洗身體，接下來需要繼續奮戰，要趁著緩和的時候把握時間休息吃東西補充體力，Omega的發情期總是來的快又激烈。


	4. Chapter 4

身為醫療忍者的雪子很清楚Omega的發情勢來的又快又激烈，這幾天她會和鏡、止水照顧奈奈，比起兄長們奈奈更喜歡待在雪子的身邊，只要有時間她就會黏在雪子的身邊。

斑有時間會抽空教導晴彥和鳴人，柱間會說故事給他們聽，這時候雪子會抱著奈奈在一旁聽著，一家人的感情真的很好，由於柱間懷孕雪子不能出門，只能安靜待在家裡陪伴他，順便照顧家裡比較小的孩子。

晴彥和鳴人在長廊上跑來跑去，柱間正在旁邊看著他們兩人追逐的樣子微笑，然後微笑地摸著自己的肚子，雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，奈奈也在這裡陪伴他們。

「爸爸，弟弟妹妹什麼時候才會出來？」晴彥趴在柱間的肚子上問著。

「還有兩個月，晴彥這麼迫不及待想要看弟弟妹妹？」柱間摸摸兒子的頭問著。

「大家都很期待妹妹出生，父親真的很期待。」晴彥多少有些失落。

「我的小乖乖，你又在亂想什麼，你也是父親和爸爸的寶貝兒子。」柱間摸摸晴彥的臉。

「臭小子，腦袋不要亂想。」斑難得回家陪自己的丈夫與兒子。

「父親。」晴彥只是抬頭看了一下斑後沒多說什麼。

「晴彥覺得你很疼鳴人，又期待春櫻的出生，覺得委屈了。」柱間看見丈夫把兒子抱在懷裡的樣子說著。

「有什麼好委屈，我有不寵你嗎？晴彥。」斑捏捏大兒子的臉蛋。

「父親對我很好。」晴彥就是有種委屈的感覺。

雪子和鳴人看見這樣的情形不插手多問，鳴人轉頭看著自己的姊姊，他不知道雪子知道爸爸媽媽有自己的時候是什麼感想，他伸出手把自己埋入姊姊的懷抱中，雪子看見鳴人這樣沒多說什麼，只是摸摸他的頭。

水門和玖辛奈當年告知自己有弟弟或是妹妹的時候，雪子很開心自己總算有了弟弟或是妹妹，鳴人這樣可愛讓她很喜歡他，不過她多少懂晴彥的心理狀態，畢竟當初自己也有經歷過這樣的情形。

那時候的自己也覺得委屈，可是當自己看見弟弟出生的時候，雪子有種說不出來的感覺，水門輕輕地把鳴人交給自己的時候，她體會到生命的重量，知道母親玖辛奈的辛苦。

早熟的她了解到這樣的過程之後，雪子盡心盡力照顧自己的寶貝弟弟，直到那一年失去自己的父母親的時候，更是在內心中決定要好好的保護鳴人，不要讓他受傷害。

「晴彥，鳴人的爸爸媽媽已經過世，斑會這樣寵他，是希望他可以感受有父母親疼愛的感覺。」柱間很認真的對自己的大兒子這樣說。

「所以，不要和鳴人吃醋，你是個幸福的孩子。」斑摸摸兒子的頭。

「好。」晴彥乖乖的點頭。

斑和柱間還記得當年雪子知道父母親意外過世後的表情，沒有哭沒有任何的感覺，只是把鳴人抱在懷裡不多說什麼，水戶知道消息後第一件事情就是把這兩個孩子帶回他們家，直到佛間和長老們爭論完畢後才收養他們。

即使到現在柱間還是會擔心雪子的情緒，那時候晴彥跟鳴人一樣大，斑和柱間決定把他們放在一起照顧長大，雪子在水戶的照顧下恢復很好，這個家的所有人傾盡自己的一切在愛他們。

感受到這個家給自己的愛讓雪子覺得自己很幸福，鳴人和晴彥像是親兄弟一樣一起長大，兩個可愛的孩子打打鬧鬧玩在一起，斑和柱間看見後當然很開心。

柱間伸出手摸摸雪子的頭，斑把鳴人抱過來和晴彥一起，奈奈趁著鳴人離開的時候窩到雪子的懷裡，看見這樣的情形雪子只是笑笑地不多說什麼，她喜歡這樣和平的感覺。

「小奈奈，妳又黏著小雪。」鏡看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「我們家的小奈奈很喜歡黏著小雪。」止水把小妹妹抱起來不讓她繼續黏在雪子的身邊。

「大哥、二哥好過分。」奈奈不高興自己被抱離雪子的身邊。

聽見奈奈說的話鏡和止水開心地逗弄她，他們家的寶貝小乖乖可是很讓人傷腦筋，好不容易修練回來看見這樣的情形他們當然會這樣做，斑看見姪子、姪女玩在一起的樣子微笑。

時間差不多雪子先幫柱間檢查身體，然後才起身準備去請家忍準備午餐，可是當她起身的時候人突然昏過去，止水看見這樣的情形馬上把人給接到懷裡，柱間也被這樣的情形嚇到，想要伸出手檢查她的身體卻被斑阻止。

鳴人馬上跳起來準備去找水戶，才要動起來卻發現自己開始暈頭轉向的昏了過去，看見這樣的情形斑和柱間覺得這樣不對勁，晴彥也沒想到鳴人會突然昏了過去。

紗羅才準備要去請教他們是否要準備午餐的時候，打開門看見這樣的情形馬上跑起來去通知在家裡的悠生和水戶，聽見悠生和水戶跑過來的腳步聲讓斑和止水稍微安心一些。

「斑哥，發生什麼事情了？紗羅說小雪和鳴人昏了過去。」悠生看見這樣的情形很訝異。

「你先抱小雪進屋去，我先看看鳴人的情況。」水戶看見這樣的情形先去看鳴人的情況。

「好。」悠生先從止水的手中接過雪子。

「鏡、止水，把晴彥和奈奈帶進屋，斑你和柱間也給我進屋去。」水戶一邊命令其他人一邊抱起鳴人進屋。

「紗羅，去通知夏、蒼太、瓦間、板間他們，泉奈那邊不要過去，等他發情期過去後再說。」悠生開始檢查雪子的身體。

「是。」紗羅一個瞬身馬上不見。

「水戶，小雪和鳴人到底是怎麼了？」柱間看見這樣的情形很擔心。

「不知道，我和悠生還在檢查。」水戶很仔細的檢查鳴人的身體。

「狀況不太好。」悠生覺得很奇怪為什麼會有這樣的情形。

悠生和水戶檢查不出狀況來，晴彥看見這樣的情形很擔心鳴人，他看見九喇嘛出來陪在他們的身邊，似乎對於鳴人突然昏過去感到很奇怪，晴彥趴在九喇嘛的身上陪著鳴人，希望鳴人可以早點醒來。

鏡和止水很擔心雪子的情況，奈奈抱著又旅一臉想哭的樣子讓兩人很心疼，所有的尾獸全部跑出來看雪子和鳴人的情況，跟尾獸比較好的孩子們只是抱著這些尾獸守在雪子和鳴人的身邊。

斑和柱間看著弟弟們不知道要說什麼才好，這種情況從沒有發生過，現在扉間和泉奈正在度過發情期，自然不會告訴他們這件事情，悠生和水戶把檢查狀況告訴其他人，他們需要好好判斷到底是發生什麼事情。

奈奈抱著又旅窩在止水的懷裡，止水看見妹妹這樣只是摸摸她的頭，鏡很擔心這樣的情形，他們不知道這到底是怎麼回事，如果要說是分化的關係，可是雪子已經分化完成，鳴人的話太過早分化。

「是中毒嗎？還是陷入幻術？」柱間很擔心的問著悠生和水戶。

「現在還不太確定，我暫時檢查不出來是什麼情況。」水戶真的很傷腦筋這樣的情況。

「是分化嗎？我記得小雪是隱性的Omega，畢竟家裡的Alpha很多，會不會被影響？」斑這樣猜測。

「也有可能，如果是這樣的話，鳴人也是隱性的Omega。」悠生對於大哥的猜測並沒有否認。

「等等讓綱手帶醫療忍者和工具過來好了，精密的檢查才知道是發生什麼事情。」水戶可是很疼愛雪子和鳴人。

「我去醫院叫綱手他們過來，妳在家裡照顧小雪和鳴人。」悠生親親妻子的臉頰後離開。

「好。」水戶點頭答應自己的丈夫。

綱手過來做最精密的檢查後發現的確是因為分化的關係才會昏過去，鳴人是受到雪子的關係才會昏過去，他並沒有分化的現象出現，不過也有可能是隱性Omega。

雪子會昏過去是因為少了鼬的Alpha費洛蒙氣味，她是受到鼬影響而分化的關係，自然是需要穩定的Alpha氣味，看樣子需要鼬偶爾過來陪陪她，等佐助分化成Alpha後，鳴人大概也會被影響成為Omega。

總算檢查出原因後大家放心許多，斑決定讓鼬過來護衛柱間，這樣可以順便陪伴雪子穩定她的身體情況，誰都沒想到雪子和鳴人是少見的隱性Omega，水戶也是少見的女性Alpha。

不過木葉的Alpha、Beta、Omega的人數都差不多，雖然大多數的人會選擇Alpha和Omega、Beta和Beta結合，不過還是有少數人會選擇和自己同性的或是Alpha和Beta結合。

不過隱性的Omega卻很少見，這部分的人要是沒有精密的檢查大多都會被認為是Beta，當年雪子分化的時候大家以為她是Beta，費洛蒙的氣味很淡以外就是她冰遁的味道，後來跟鼬接觸之後才知道她是隱性Omega。

「怎麼連鳴人也是隱性Omega，一家人這樣的機率也太高了吧！」綱手把檢查報告交給水戶。

「畢竟水門的體質有點特殊，他雖然測出來是Beta，可是氣味和能力卻接近Alpha。」水戶想起水門的檢查報告。

「是個隱性Alpha啊！真是稀奇啊！」綱手沒想到水門是這樣的情形。

「畢竟仙人體的分化很難說。」水戶笑笑地不多說什麼。

聽見水戶說的話綱手不多說什麼，只是把檢查的事情整個記錄下來，木葉忍者村的人檢查報告全部記錄在綱手的資料庫裏面，除非有必要否則那些資料不會出現在大家的面前。

畢竟這些機密資料不是誰都可以看，只有幾個特定的醫療忍者可以看到，尤其是火影家的人的健康報告，這些報告是不可以給其他人知曉，以免會出現一些奇怪的問題。


	5. Chapter 5

知道原因後陪在雪子和鳴人身邊的人鬆了一口氣，晴彥很開心自己的玩伴沒有事情，對他來說鳴人像是自己的兄弟與朋友，他可是很喜歡和鳴人玩在一起。

鏡和止水知道雪子沒事後鬆了一口氣，看樣子鼬這兩個月會待在他們家陪伴雪子，這可以讓雪子的身體狀況穩定，說不定可以順便幫她搞定柱間，斑可是很信任鼬。

多了一個幫手雪子可以輕鬆一點，斑還是會要自己的伴侶不要亂跑，這樣才不會造成其他人的困擾，畢竟柱間不是那種懷孕過後會安靜待在家裡的人，可是需要人管管他才可以。

「唔……」昏了過去後雪子醒了過來。

「醒了？」止水拿著一些餐點進入雪子的房間後看見這樣的情形。

「我怎麼了？」雪子下意識想要去抱人。

「因為Alpha費洛蒙不足的關係而昏過去，差點影響鳴人。」止水把東西放下來抱她。

「這樣啊！」雪子下意識的蹭了蹭止水。

「止水！哪有這樣的！你太過分了！」看見這樣的情形鏡馬上跟自己的雙胞胎兄弟抱怨。

「你有意見嗎？鏡。」止水一臉微笑的看著自己的兄弟。

雪子是大家疼愛的孩子，看見這樣的情形鏡當然會大叫，寶貝妹妹竟然窩在自己兄弟的懷裡他當然會不高興，其他的兄弟們看見這樣的情形也會大叫，畢竟他們都很喜歡雪子。

晴彥看見鳴人醒了過來後馬上抱他，斑進入房間看見這樣的情形走過去把兩個孩子抱著，收到報告知道鳴人是個隱性Omega多少有些擔心，佐助不知道會不會分化成Alpha。

幾年前綱手和水戶有測過晴彥的基因，說分化成Omega的機率會比分化成Alpha還要大，所以斑和柱間決定慢慢等，看看晴彥會分化成哪一個性別，就看緣分怎樣降臨。

斑覺得需要好好的幫兩個孩子科普一下性別知識，而且鳴人又是隱性Omega，肯定是要遇到屬於自己的Alpha才會出現性別特徵，如果沒有什麼特徵的話有可能會是Beta，當然就算分化成Alpha也無所謂。

雙Alpha在一起也不是什麼大不了的事情，悠生和水戶就是雙Alpha，也有雙Omega在一起，蒼太和他的伴侶小菊就是雙Omega，兩人也育有兩個兒子秀樹、植樹。

有大蛇丸和扉間在這些小事根本難不倒他們，因此同性在一起是很正常的事情，大家早已經不在意這麼多，早已經不是那個保守的年代，斑也不會阻止族人去自由戀愛，柱間當然也是一樣。

因此和外族結婚的人越來越多，寫輪眼是因為情緒的關係而開眼，只要遇到痛苦傷心的事情肯定會開眼，很多族人在任務上被打擊到開眼無一不例外，和外族通婚的好處就是減少血繼病的問題在。

「鳴人、晴彥，我要說的事情，你們兩個要好好聽。」斑決定要好好的幫兩個孩子科普一下性別教育。

「好。」鳴人擁抱斑。

「是，父親。」晴彥一臉認真的看著斑。

斑很認真的告訴兩個孩子性別教育的問題，這些知識他們兩人必須要知道才可以，現在鳴人因為雪子的關係提早進入分化期，分化的時間不知道什麼時候會到，晴彥當然也是一樣，自然需要知道這些知識。

晴彥和鳴人很認真的聽著，小小的腦袋開始記錄斑告訴他們的知識，他們需要好好的牢記這些知識，以後遇到自己心愛的人要確定關係之後才可以有進一步的作法。

鳴人很喜歡佐助，有親密的動作也很正常，如果佐助分化成Alpha的話，鳴人和他多少需要保持距離，確認心意之後他們兩人才可以正式在一起，等到成年之後他們兩人才可以終生標記組成家庭。

聽見這些知識鳴人只是把自己埋入斑的懷裡，看見這樣的情形斑摸摸他的頭不多說什麼，即使這樣簡單的知識教育也需要消化一下，對於自己的情況鳴人不知道能夠理解多少，斑對此多少有些擔心。

「斑哥，要是我沒有遇到屬於我的Alpha會不會一直不分化？」鳴人悶悶地說著。

「這個嘛！我也不是很清楚，不過我相信你會遇到屬於你的Alpha。」斑摸摸鳴人的頭安撫他。

「就算沒有遇到我也會一直陪著你，鳴人你不用擔心。」晴彥很認真的告訴鳴人。

「晴彥，你最好了，你要一直在我身邊喔！不可以離開我。」鳴人可是很喜歡晴彥這個朋友。

「你們兩個感情真的很好，以後要好好相處。」斑很開心兩個孩子相處很好。

「好。」鳴人和晴彥一定會好好相處。

斑看著兩個孩子開心的樣子微笑，他和柱間已經把鳴人當成自己的兒子在照顧，這兩個孩子感情很好讓他們不需要太過擔心，或多或少他們會希望這兩個孩子可以這樣天真的長大。

時間差不多斑需要回去火影樓處理事情，扉間和泉奈還在別院度過發情期，自己有很多事情需要親自動手處理，家裡有鏡和止水在不需要太過擔心，他們會負責把弟弟妹妹給照顧好。

離開前斑看見柱間委屈的表情很無奈，只是走到他前面親吻他，這才看見柱間露出開心的笑容，斑這才滿意的離家回火影樓，鏡和止水猜拳看誰要負責照顧雪子。

其他人不是上學就是出任務或是去修練，止水和鏡才會機會可以照顧雪子，只是沒想到鼬和帶著佐助過來他們家，有人親自幫忙照顧雪子讓他們兩人無法動手，這可讓鏡和止水超級失望。

「哎呀！小鼬來了，我好不容易才猜贏的說。」止水剛剛差點和自己的兄弟打架。

「老弟，可惜啦！來陪我照顧奈奈和晴彥、鳴人、佐助吧！」鏡一臉得逞偷笑的看著自己的弟弟。

聽見這句話止水差點沒有追殺自己的雙胞胎兄弟，兩人打打鬧鬧的回到屋子裡去照顧其他的孩子，鼬和佐助先和柱間打招呼後才各自去找雪子和鳴人，柱間和水戶看見這樣的情形笑笑地不多說什麼。

悠生去火影樓支援自家大哥斑，大宅裡面只剩下別院中的扉間和泉奈以外就是水戶、柱間以及幾個孩子而已，雖然斑還有火核可以一起幫忙，悠生還是覺得需要去幫忙一下自家大哥。

柱間懷孕的關係所有事情都讓桃樺或是扉間、瓦間、板間等人處理，畢竟家族的事情可不會少，蒼太和夏自然會接手處理家族的事情，幫忙分擔自家兄弟一些事情。

已經從學校畢業的鼬是跟著止水、鏡組隊，他們的老師是帶土，只是今天帶土和卡卡西一起出任務，他們三個自然是放假的情形，雪子沒有編入小隊中，似乎是斑刻意這樣做。

「我聽水戶大人說妳今天昏過去。」鼬看見雪子躺在床上的樣子皺眉。

「嘛！就是我需要你的費洛蒙，不足的關係才會昏過去。」雪子有些不好意思的說著。

「還是我讓綱手大人提取我的費洛蒙，以防我不能待在妳身邊太久的時間。」鼬有些擔心的說著。

「嘿！我沒事，別擔心。」雪子伸出手要鼬抱她。

鼬遵照雪子的意思抱她，雖然他們還沒有跟對方表白，但是鼬和雪子很清楚自己很喜歡對方，只是他們一直沒有開口跟對方說自己很喜歡他／她，鼬覺得自己應該要和雪子開口表白才可以。

對於雪子很受到歡迎這件事鼬多少有點吃醋，光是自己的隊友和這個家的和他們同齡的人幾乎都是他的潛在情敵，更不用說自己的帶隊老師也是自己的小叔叔帶土很寵她。

看見佐助來到家裡鳴人馬上拉著他去和晴彥、奈奈一起玩耍，止水和鏡看見這樣的情形微笑，不過有惡趣味的兩人比較想要逗弄宇智波族長家的鼬，誰叫他註定是雪子的伴侶，有機會當然要好好的逗弄。

鏡和止水早已經有喜歡的人，鏡喜歡的人是他們家的小侍女紗羅，紗羅的年紀和他們差不多，是水戶從漩渦一族找來的孩子，是他們家最忠心的家忍，止水喜歡的人是火核和桃樺的女兒泉。

友信喜歡的人是犬塚家的小花，是雪子最好的朋友，友樹聽說喜歡的是日向分家的人，到底是男性還是女性不清楚，第二性別也不知道，至於其他人各自有自己喜歡的人，只是有沒有表白而已。

「鏡，你不覺得小鼬在吃醋嗎？」止水微笑地看著自己的兄弟。

「他會吃醋是很正常，我們和小雪這麼親密。」鏡很愛逗弄自己的隊友。

「啊！不知道父親和爸爸這次會不會給我們添個妹妹？」和鏡是雙胞胎的止水當然懂自己兄弟的意思。

「奈奈吵著要個妹妹，一定會的。」鏡也很期待有個妹妹出生。

搶走他們最寶貝妹妹的人當然是鏡和止水惡作劇的倒楣鬼，相對的佐助未來也是那個倒楣鬼，宇智波和千手家的小太陽和小公主誰搶走誰就倒楣，孩子們想要整人大人們自然會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

斑和柱間不會阻止他們去這樣做，泉奈當然很清楚兩個兒子的心思，搶走他們家的寶貝當然要好好的過五關斬六將來迎娶他們，想要他們家輕易的放人是不可能的事情。

更不用說水門的學生們也是一樣，帶土和卡卡西會好好惡整鼬和佐助，他們各自的寶貝雪子和鳴人可是心頭肉，誰想要奪走當然要好好的“溝通”、“溝通”一下。

鼬總覺得自己有種惡寒，鏡和止水只要見面的時候就會稍微整整自己，常常讓自己真不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟他們很喜歡雪子這位妹妹，會整自己是正常的事情。


	6. Chapter 6

「最近還好嗎？帶土哥哥應該是很好的老師。」雪子很想要出任務可是卻不行。

「還不錯，只是止水和鏡會想要整我，帶土小叔叔是很不錯的老師。」鼬拿了一杯水給雪子喝。

「真好啊！我也好想出任務，可是斑哥一直沒有把我安排小隊。」雪子拿過杯子後慢慢開始喝水。

「斑大人會不會是想要讓妳進入暗部？妳的能力把同期的人還要好。」鼬喜歡坐在雪子的床邊和她聊天。

「不知道，斑哥什麼話都沒有說，止水哥和鏡哥會想要整你是正常的，他們討厭我被你拐走。」雪子很開心可以和鼬聊天。

「看來我要慘一陣子了，因為我真心想要把妳拐到我身邊。」鼬握著雪子的手很認真地說。

聽見鼬說的話雪子露出微笑，然後傾身親吻自己最喜歡的人，鳴人打開門剛好看見這一幕，佐助眨眨眼睛沒有多說什麼，轉頭看見後面兩位族兄的臉色變得很臭，知道自家兄長大概又要倒楣一陣子。

晴彥和鳴人沒有想很多，馬上衝過去抱雪子，止水和鏡直接把鼬架出去，似乎是有幹架的跡象，鼬露出無奈的笑容和自己的隊友出去，雪子只好招招手要佐助過來。

奈奈抱著貓又踏入雪子的房間跟著他們一起玩，為了避免鼬被欺負的太過分，雪子只好請守鶴去看看他們，太過分的話要阻止他們打起來，不過她相信斑和柱間看到也不會說什麼。

柱間和水戶看見止水和鏡架著鼬的樣子苦笑，看樣子院子中會有一場惡鬥，小孩子打打架不是什麼稀奇的事情，只要不要太過分他們不會去阻止，既然他們想要幹架大人就不要阻止。

「希望鼬不會被欺負的很慘，難得看見鏡和止水想要揍人。」水戶看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「嘛！誰叫小雪是他們的寶貝妹妹，會抓著小鼬去幹架是正常的事情。」柱間摸摸自己的肚子。

「鏡和止水到底像誰呢？扉間和泉奈都不是這樣的個性。」水戶有些苦惱地想著。

「像以前的扉間，小時候的扉間可是很衝動的，斑說泉奈也是一樣。」柱間想起以前和斑說的事情。

「果然孩子不能偷生呢！小雪可是那群男孩子的寶貝。」水戶微笑地吃著點心。

「要是讓友信他們知道，肯定也會一起揍人。」柱間怎麼會不知道家裡的孩子們很疼愛雪子。

院子中鼬看著止水和鏡很無奈，開始動起自己的能力跟他們打架，同樣是宇智波一族的人鼬還不一定有把握贏過鏡和止水，儘管他很清楚他們兩人的招式是什麼也是一樣。

等扉間和泉奈從別院出來的時候，看見兩個兒子正在痛毆現任族長的大兒子，從柱間和水戶的口中知道事情的原委後，扉間腦中已經想好要怎樣處罰兩個兒子，泉奈湊熱鬧的在長廊上看他們三個打架的樣子。

安撫好弟弟妹妹後雪子走到院子的長廊，坐下來看鏡和止水痛毆鼬，泉奈的發情期已經過去，現在正在長廊上看熱鬧，對於這位兄長正在看熱鬧的樣子雪子也不多說什麼。

扉間站在他們兩人的背後看著兩個兒子使用自己的招式來攻擊鼬，兩個兒子不僅僅掌握宇智波一族的忍術，還有千手一族的忍術，鼬可不一定打得過鏡和止水。

「鏡、止水，適可而止。」扉間出聲阻止兩個兒子。

「父親！」鏡和止水聽見扉間的聲音馬上停手。

「你們兩個從明天起給我在家裡面壁思過，不准有異議。」扉間對於兩個兒子比較嚴格。

「哪有這樣的啊！父親你太過分了啦！」鏡和止水聽見扉間說的話馬上異口同聲抱怨。

「別反駁扉間的話，乖乖領罰。」泉奈敲敲兩個兒子的頭。

「怎麼連爸爸也這樣！真過分！」鏡摸摸自己被敲的地方。

「對呀！我們又沒有把鼬打得很慘，還要被處罰。」止水難免會想要反抗一下。

「好了！你們也知道扉間說的話是不可以反抗喔！」泉奈笑笑地告訴兩個兒子。

雪子看見鼬身上的傷口苦笑，然後開始幫他醫治，慶幸扉間出現阻止他們打架，不然的話自己肯定要傷腦筋，不管怎樣雪子還是不喜歡鼬身上有出現任何的傷口。

當天晚上鼬和佐助留下吃晚餐，對於今天下午發生的事情斑什麼話都沒有說，只是在晚餐過後和兄弟們商量雪子的去處，到底要進入哪個小隊或是說進入特殊工作部門。

醫療班的悠生和水戶其實很想要雪子來醫療班，情報班的蒼太反而想要她過來，斑反而是想要把雪子帶在身邊，掌管暗部的泉奈、實驗組的扉間反而沒有開口要求。

「既然沒有共識，不如讓斑哥把小雪帶在身邊就好。」板間把最後一口點心給吃完後說著。

「對啊！小雪的能力這麼好，每個人都想要搶，不如讓斑哥帶在身邊。」瓦間也這樣覺得。

「也好，小雪是全屬性的忍者，幾乎每樣都有涉略，我帶在身邊也好。」斑聽見最小的兩位弟弟說的話覺得可以。

「小綱看小雪可愛把自己的醫療忍術教導她，自來也是水門的老師，把收集情報的能力讓她學習。」柱間很清楚雪子是被大家帶大的孩子。

「小雪是大家帶大的孩子，有涉略是很正常的事情。」扉間對此不以為意。

「結果最後我是要被斑哥帶著？」聽完大家的討論之後雪子開口。

「被斑哥帶著很好呢！」泉奈拍拍雪子的頭。

夏抱著鳴人和他玩起來，晴彥乖乖地坐在斑的懷裡沒有什麼動作，奈奈被泉奈抱著，水戶抱著佐助摸摸他的頭，其他比較大的孩子乖乖地坐著吃著自己的點心。

決定好雪子的去處之後，等柱間生產過後她就會跟在斑的身邊學習，當然這中間也會出任務賺賺零用金，鼬聽見雪子的去處沒有太大的意見，自己說什麼也不能反應，看見她沒有意見也就不多說什麼。

對於需要待在斑的身邊雪子當然沒有太大的意見，畢竟她是少見的全屬性忍者以外就是她也是少見的冰遁忍者，自然會是那種被保護得很好的那種，其實有一方面是她在五歲之前是被輪流帶大的孩子。

水門和玖辛奈生下雪子的時候才只有十九歲，那時候剛好正值忍界大戰，不得不把自己的女兒託付給其他人照顧，雪子就這樣在大家的照顧下長大，學習到很多東西，即使被收養到千手家時也是一樣。

「柱間哥，你該吃藥了。」雪子把湯藥端給柱間。

「我可以不要吃嗎？小雪。」看見雪子手上的安胎藥柱間馬上皺眉。

「斑哥，湯藥就麻煩你餵給柱間哥喝。」雪子微笑地把湯藥拿給斑。

「我會的。」斑把湯藥喝到嘴裡然後直接親吻柱間逼他喝下去。

這種餵食方法讓不愛吃藥的柱間很快會把湯藥給喝完，而且柱間也不能反抗自己的丈夫，斑很樂意用這樣的方法餵自己的丈夫喝藥，從斑的懷裡透氣的柱間很無奈地看著斑，用眼神控訴自己的丈夫。

可是當他看見斑舔舔自己嘴唇的樣子柱間馬上臉紅，雪子滿意看見湯藥全部進入柱間的肚子裡後，才默默地離開他們兩人的房間，留下斑和柱間自己去溝通。

斑總是有辦法可以安撫自己的丈夫柱間，而且真要說柱間很難和斑吵架，只要他心愛的丈夫安撫他馬上就沒事，這兩人的感情對其他人來說真不知道要怎麼說。

「生氣了？」斑把柱間抱在懷裡問。

「沒有。」柱間在丈夫的胸前槌了一拳。

「誰叫你老是不乖乖地吃藥，只好用這種方式來餵你吃。」斑很期待女兒的出生。

「我下次會乖乖地吃藥，不會要你親自餵我吃藥。」柱間雖然很無奈也沒辦法說什麼。

「你自己說的，可不要下次又排斥吃藥。」斑親吻柱間的臉頰。

「好。」柱間喜歡被斑抱著。

夏親自送鼬和佐助回家，順便告訴鼬有時間就來家裡陪陪雪子，佐助也可以一起過來找鳴人玩耍，兩兄弟很開心可以去火影家玩耍，只要可以見到自己的心愛(暗戀)的人自然會很開心。

對於雪子的去處夏沒有太大的意見，自己照顧過幾次她，論能力她不輸給其他的孩子，斑把她帶在身邊反而會比較能保證她的安全，這麼多年的時間他們還是沒找到殺害水門和玖辛奈的兇手，自然會比較擔心。

那次的意外到現在還沒找到任何的線索和蛛絲馬跡，雖然這件事是歸夏去處理，只是他現在並沒有告訴家裡的人自己的進度，除了自己的大哥斑以外其他人都沒有告知，連自己的伴侶也是。

最重要的事情還是保護好雪子和鳴人，其他的事情不需要去煩惱太多，這件事夏會把所有的事情給處理好，其他的事情看斑要怎樣去處理，畢竟水門和玖辛奈可是他們最重要的家人。

「我回來了。」夏進入家門後說出這句話。

「夏哥，你怎麼愁眉苦臉的？」經過門口的瓦間看見夏的表情感到很疑惑。

「沒事，我只是剛好想到一些事情而已。」夏拍拍瓦間的肩膀後就回房間。


	7. Chapter 7

斑沒想到家裡的人會認為雪子待在自己的身邊當秘書會比較好，不過雪子的能力真的很不錯，斑覺得把她帶在自己的身邊根本不需要太過擔心，他比較想要知道夏那邊的進度。

不過現在要撐兩個月，等到柱間生下孩子之後再來說，眼下最重要的大事是柱間把孩子生下來，其他的事情可以先緩緩，水戶和綱手她們已經開始在待命，雙胞胎生產可以很危險的事情。

兩個月後柱間一陣陣痛被斑送入醫院中，水戶和綱手看見這樣的情形馬上開始準備，凜和雪子也在一旁幫忙，本來是想要在家裡生產，但是為了避免出現問題才進入醫院待產。

「陣痛已經很明顯，快去給我準備熱水。」綱手開始叫自己的手下們去準備熱水。

「凜，去準備手術刀以及縫線。」水戶開始讓自己的徒弟去準備東西。

「柱間哥，忍耐，等等水戶姊會幫你打麻藥。」雪子握住柱間的手說著。

「我知道，我不是沒生產過，妳和斑在身邊陪我，我會安心點。」柱間眼神迷茫的看著斑和雪子。

「胎位是正常，大哥，你可要用力點。」綱手把手套套好後開始準備。

「柱間，我要打麻藥，你忍忍。」水戶拿起針管來幫柱間打麻藥。

雪子摸摸柱間的肚子讓他開始用力，使勁地用力推著把兩個孩子產出來，現在還不需要推肚子所以雪子站在旁邊陪著柱間，斑釋出費洛蒙來安撫自己的丈夫。

綱手一直觀察著後穴的洞口看看兩個孩子的頭其中一個有沒有探出來，避免難產手術刀什麼的水戶已經準備好，如果有突發情況可以直接用剖腹產處理，好在柱間已經生過孩子，兩個孩子平安順利出生。

等到胎盤整個排出來後大家才鬆了一口氣，用熱水洗過澡的孩子各自被送到兩位父親的手上，斑抱著可愛的女兒很開心，柱間抱著兒子笑了出來，然後才把兒子交給雪子抱。

「春櫻和秋人平安出生，真是太好了。」柱間看見兩個孩子平安出生很開心。

「柱間，我還想要一個女兒。」看見春櫻後斑直接對柱間說。

「等他們大了再說啦！」聽見丈夫說的話柱間馬上臉紅。

「我想要我們家是兩個女兒、兩個兒子，說好秋人跟你姓。」斑很認真的告訴柱間。

「好。」柱間對於斑說的話微笑。

「謝謝你，我愛你，柱間。」斑知道字很幸運可以和柱間在一起。

雪子看見斑和柱間已經進入兩人世界後，自己只好先行離開，水戶和綱手也鬆了一口氣，把病房讓給火影夫夫兩個人以及他們剛出生的兩個孩子，才離開病房雪子就看見火核帶著晴彥和鳴人過來探望。

桃樺直接把丈夫拎走留下女兒泉和雪子、晴彥、鳴人，由於柱間需要好好休息雪子不讓他們去看斑和柱間，她抱起晴彥這位可愛的小姪子牽起弟弟的手離開。

泉陪著他們去宇智波一族的族長家，把兩個五歲的孩子送入家門後雪子和泉聊天後才進入屋子裡，鼬和佐助看見他們過來很開心，今天是鼬的休假日，自然是待在家裡陪伴弟弟佐助。

「泉，下午在陪我帶晴彥和鳴人去看大哥他們，好嗎？」要進入屋子裡連雪子問著泉。

「好啊！我等下再過來找妳，幸虧柱間大人是早上生孩子，不然要第二天才能探望。」泉看見雪子疲憊的樣子有些擔心。

「是啊！昨天晚上就進入醫院，好不容易盼到大哥生了。」雪子知道生孩子需要很多時間。

「妳好好休息，晚點我們再去探望柱間大人。」泉拍拍雪子的肩膀要她好好休息。

進入屋子裡後雪子只是找個地方休息一下，鳴人看見這樣的情形只是拉著晴彥和佐助去玩，讓鼬去照顧自己的姐姐，晚點說不定就可以看見兩個可愛的新生兒。

美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，然後進入廚房裡面拿點心給他們吃，然後在廚房裡面煮飯，三個孩子開心坐下來聊天，富岳回家後看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，宇智波一族的人大多都會互相照顧孩子。

躺在鼬的大腿上睡覺的雪子睡得很安穩，鼬摸摸她的頭髮沒有多說什麼，可以看見雪子安穩的睡臉自己是很幸福的事情，聽見佐助和晴彥、鳴人聊得很開心的樣子鼬露出微笑。

「鳴人，等下回家好不好？我不想看春櫻和秋人。」晴彥突然說出這句話來。

「可是，你不想看看大哥嗎？」鳴人把點心放下來看著晴彥。

「不想看，父親和爸爸肯定很開心，一定不會想要理我。」晴彥失落的樣子讓人很心疼。

「晴彥，你怎麼這麼說，斑大人和柱間大人可是很疼你的。」美琴聽見晴彥說的話決定要好好開導他。

「媽媽。」佐助看見美琴的樣子有些疑惑。

「佐助，我們去找富岳叔叔練手裡劍，阿姨會開導晴彥的。」鳴人抱抱晴彥之後拉著佐助離開。

「好。」佐助和鳴人跑去客廳找富岳。

看著眼前的女人晴彥不知道要說什麼才好，美琴只是抱抱他，把他抱在自己的懷裡好好的開導他，對於眼前溫柔的女人晴彥可以好好的傾訴自己的心情。

晴彥不知道要怎麼把自己的心情告訴自己的兩位父親，也不知道要怎樣告訴水戶或是雪子，他只是不想要給她們兩人添麻煩，而美琴是他現在最好的傾吐對象。

鼬知道母親是很好的心理咨師商，自從婚後她就轉任醫療忍者的心理諮商，幫忙輔導一些有心理障礙的小孩子，晴彥有什麼心事可以告訴她，自己當年也和晴彥這樣糾結，只是後來很快就釋懷。

「有阿姨輔導晴彥不需要擔心，不好意思把你的腳躺麻了。」雪子有些不好意思地看著鼬。

「沒關係，也沒到麻的程度，我可以懂晴彥的心情，當年我也是這樣。」鼬親吻雪子的臉頰。

「嘛！我也差不多，只是鳴人出生沒多久我爸媽就過世，根本來不及糾結就要保護他。」雪子想起以前的事情不知道要說什麼才好。

「水門叔叔和玖辛奈阿姨過世這件事真的讓人措手不及，我媽難過好一陣子，畢竟是她和玖辛奈阿姨感情很好。」鼬把雪子抱在懷裡。

雪子蹭蹭鼬不多說什麼，五年前的事件讓自己心有餘悸，但是看見鳴人平安長大自己也很開心，美琴會好好的勸勸晴彥，看看要怎樣改善家人之間的關係，相信晴彥也一定很喜歡自己的弟弟妹妹。

為了讓美琴好好和晴彥討論事情，鼬和雪子決定親自煮飯給大家吃，富岳很樂意陪著小兒子佐助和鳴人練習手裡劍，等到豐盛的午餐端出來的時候讓大家嚇一跳。

晴彥把所有的心事告訴美琴，美琴也用小孩子可以聽的懂的話告訴晴彥，美琴溫柔的解釋讓晴彥的心結解開很多，願意下午去探望柱間和春櫻、秋人，搞不好可以看到斑會在那邊陪著丈夫和孩子們。

下午來到柱間的病房時，晴彥深呼吸才戰戰兢兢地進入，鳴人看到斑馬上撲過去，斑馬上把他抱在懷裡，晴彥卻什麼動作都沒有，雪子和泉看見這樣的情形感到很奇怪，鼬也帶著佐助來探望柱間。

「斑哥。」鳴人看見斑馬上撲過去。

「你今天有沒有乖乖的？」斑開始幫鳴人搔癢。

「有！我今天有乖乖練習手裡劍。」鳴人一邊笑一邊告訴斑。

「父親、爸爸。」晴彥抓著雪子的手乖乖叫人。

「晴彥，過來，讓爸爸抱你。」柱間看見大兒子當然會很開心。

「去吧！大哥在叫你呢！」雪子摸摸晴彥的頭。

「嗯。」晴彥乖乖地走過去給柱間抱。

「怎麼了？晴彥。」看見兒子不太高興的樣子柱間有些擔心。

「沒有。」晴彥搖搖頭不想多說。

雪子看見這樣的情形只想要嘆氣，泉在她的耳邊說悄悄話，聽見好友說的話雪子微笑，讓她去找火核和桃樺，還沒從學校畢業的泉今天可是特意請假來陪他們，本來是小花要陪雪子，但是爪不讓她請假，只好讓泉來。

斑對於鼬和佐助沒有太大的意見，鼬的出色讓人很欣賞，帶土偶爾會和斑談論起自己所帶的三個孩子，止水和鏡不需要多說什麼，畢竟他們在家裡斑可以看的到，鼬是個罕見型的天才，讓斑對他有點小小意思。

對於鼬這個孩子斑很有想要探討的想法，只是招招手要他過來和自己談話，雪子看見這樣的情形只是抱著佐助去陪陪柱間，鳴人很黏斑這點是大家都知道的事情，斑自然不會放開他。

柱間伸出手摸摸佐助的頭，這位可愛的小孩子和晴彥、鳴人感情很好，佐助有些害羞地看著柱間，晴彥的情緒恢復許多不需要太過擔心，只要和父親們說開就不需要太過擔心。

「小雪？」柱間看見雪子靠在椅子上睡著了。

「雪姊姊累了一整天。」佐助知道雪子陪在柱間身邊一個晚上。

「爸爸，我跟美琴阿姨談論很久，我不討厭弟弟妹妹，只是不知道要怎樣接受他們。」晴彥還是把自己的感覺說出來。

「我以前也有這樣的感覺喔！可是啊！我很喜歡扉間、板間、瓦間他們三個弟弟呢！」柱間摸摸寶貝兒子的頭。


	8. Chapter 8

鳴人把自己今天上午練習的事情告訴斑，聽見寶貝小太陽的練習事蹟斑露出微笑，摸摸他的頭沒有多說什麼，他現在要好好的和鼬談論事情，不過他會先聽鳴人分享完所有的事情。

把所有的事情分享完畢後鳴人安靜地待在斑的懷裡，看看斑想要問問鼬什麼事情，已經累壞的雪子早已經靠著椅子睡著，斑和鳴人看見後相視而笑，然後一起轉頭看鼬。

柱間抱著晴彥沒有多說什麼，佐助伸出手捏捏晴彥的臉頰，兩個孩子開始打鬧在一起後笑了出來，柱間看見後微笑不多說什麼，他們的笑聲也沒吵醒雪子，看樣子雪子真的睡得很熟。

「帶土跟我說你的能力很出色，不輸給鏡和止水。」斑抱著鳴人看著鼬問。

「我還需要加強，沒有帶土老師他們說的那麼好。」鼬一直是個很謙虛的孩子。

「下次讓我看看你的能力，我需要挑幾個孩子來培養。」斑一直想要培養幾個親信。

「好的。」鼬當然會答應斑。

「斑哥，你想要培養一個火影直屬的暗部？」鳴人對此感到很好奇。

「也不算是，只是想要從村子裡挑幾個不錯的孩子來培養未來的顧問團。」斑變出一個三色丸子給鳴人吃。

「你嫌蒜山、團藏、小春、門焰他們不好？雖然他們是老爸他們培養的顧問團。」柱間聽見丈夫說的話感到很疑惑。

「不是他們不好，是該培養人才，一直給長老團把持不算是很好的事情。」斑對於水門和玖辛奈出事的情形一直有調查。

斑對於志村團藏很有意見，由於在自己繼任火影之前是由佛間和田島他們兩人統治村子，由佛間成為火影田島在旁邊輔助，志村團藏和猿飛蒜山、水戶門焰以及轉寢小春是那時候的顧問團，也是現在的長老團。

由於夏給斑的資料表示木葉有個內鬼在，是想要破壞現在的制度，斑想要把制度弄得更完整，不知道為什麼志村團藏一直反對，猿飛蒜山並沒有說話，轉寢小春和水戶門焰會阻止一些他們認為不太好的制度。

儘管火影是斑但是柱間會一起幫忙，扉間、泉奈等人都會一起幫忙，能夠信任的人不多讓斑想要培養村子裏面出色的孩子，聽說鹿久家的兒子鹿丸很聰明，讓斑也想要培養他。

等柱間出院之後斑會開著家族會議把水門和玖辛奈的事情告訴其他人，只是會排除雪子和鳴人以及家裡的孩子們，這件事情他不想要讓孩子們知曉，雪子和鳴人儘管是他們的弟弟妹妹斑卻不認為他們可以聽。

畢竟這件事牽扯到他們的親生父母親，讓雪子聽到的話肯定會對她有不好的影響，鳴人太小根本不能聽這件事，其他孩子不讓聽就是怕他們幾個孩子亂來。

「等你出院後我會開家族會議，不讓孩子們參加。」斑趁著凜帶孩子們去看新生兒的時候對柱間說。

「你不打算跟小雪說嗎？我想她會很想要知道真相。」柱間摸摸睡在懷裡的雪子。

「我不知道，雖然我相信小雪的個性不會太過衝動，但是我還是不希望讓她知曉。」斑摸摸睡熟雪子的臉。

「再看看吧！我覺得還是要告知小雪，畢竟當年她的表情我到現在還記得。」柱間也不想要讓雪子有陰影。

「大哥？斑哥？」雪子像是被吵醒一般的說著。

「吵醒妳了嗎？親愛的。」柱間看見雪子醒來摸摸她的頭。

「寶貝，妳想要知道水門和玖辛奈過世的真相嗎？」斑抱著雪子讓她蹭蹭自己。

「夏哥查到了？等大哥出院後再說。」雪子抱著斑想了想後說。

「嗯，查到一些東西。」斑看見懷裡的孩子再次閉上眼睛睡覺。

斑摸摸雪子的頭沒有多說什麼，等夏把所有的事情告知後再來決定，柱間還需要住院幾天才會完全恢復，等到時候再來開家庭會議，其他的事情之後再來討論。

至於長老團那邊的問題斑會找時間再來處理，畢竟自己還需要培養幾個孩子當顧問團的候選者，到時候開家族會議的時候帶土、綱手、繩樹都會回來，畢竟他們算是宗家直系的血親。

自來也和大蛇丸一個出外旅遊收集情報順便收集素材，另外一個和扉間一樣關在實驗室搞實驗，是情侶的兩人這幾天會出現在木葉，到時候斑會聽取自來也收集到的情報，到時候再來看看這一切要怎樣處理。

水門和自來也的感情很好，兩人像是兄弟也像是師徒，水門出事後自來也決定親自出去收集情報打聽，這之前帶了幾個孩子回來木葉，現在由水戶帶著培養。

當然大蛇丸之前也撿了幾個孩子回來，之後也是由悠生或是蒼太幾個培養，其中一個還是卡卡西在霧隱忍者村的對手兼好友的桃地再不斬撿到的血繼限界的孩子白。

由於霧隱忍者村對於血繼限界的孩子不是那樣的喜歡，所以再不斬請卡卡西照顧白，蒼太很喜歡白的關係帶在身邊培養，君麻呂則是由悠生培養，當然夏也有培養幾個孩子就是。

「自來也要回村，長門、彌彥、小南他們知道肯定會很開心。」柱間想起綱手之前告訴自己的事情。

「我正在等自來也的情報，夏已經回報我許多線索，需要一些情報佐證。」斑想到這些事情就很頭痛。

「大蛇丸帶來的孩子也很好，看樣子有許多事情要你去安排。」柱間看見斑苦惱的樣子微笑。

「我會讓泉奈全權去處理，不然我真的沒有辦法處理這麼多事情。」斑光是想到這些事情就很頭痛。

「讓扉間也一起幫忙吧！」柱間最愛坑自己的弟弟。

斑聽見柱間說的話苦笑，他可以想見扉間怒吼的樣子，他的丈夫最愛做的事情，看樣子寶貝弟弟泉奈會跟自己抗議，儘管如此扉間和泉奈還是會幫忙處理這些事情。

看見鳴人他們踏入病房裡面的時候，斑用了一個安靜的手勢讓孩子們不要吵鬧，鼬看見雪子睡在斑的懷裡了解火影夫夫真的很寵愛鳴人和雪子，柱間伸出手要抱抱他們家的小太陽，鳴人馬上爬上去給柱間抱。

對於自己的弟弟妹妹晴彥看過後沒有太多的想法，反而是鳴人很開心可以擁有這兩個可愛的新生兒，這兩位可愛的弟弟妹妹讓鳴人很想要照顧他們，他相信晴彥過一陣子就會接受自己有弟弟妹妹。

「晴彥不喜歡春櫻和秋人嗎？」回到家後鳴人拉著晴彥的手問。

「沒有不喜歡，只是不知道要怎麼說。」晴彥落寞的表情讓鳴人很擔心。

「斑哥和大哥很寵晴彥，不會因為有春櫻和秋人就不理你，你看二哥和泉奈哥他們也是，鏡哥和止水哥就沒有抱怨他們的妹妹。」鳴人安撫晴彥。

「是這樣說沒錯啦！可是我……」晴彥不知道要怎麼說。

「姐姐和鼬哥哥說，他們也有經歷過這樣的情形，可是當他們抱了我和佐助後就沒想那麼多。」鳴人會很樂意和晴彥照顧春櫻和秋人。

「嗯。」晴彥會試著照顧自己的弟弟妹妹。

看見晴彥不高興的樣子鳴人伸出手捏捏他的臉，這個動作他們從以前玩到現在，不甘示弱的晴彥想要反擊卻被鳴人逃掉，兩人開始在家裡追逐起來，蒼太看見這樣的情形笑笑的不多說什麼。

下午沒工作的瓦間回到家裡看見晴彥和鳴人追逐在一起的樣子苦笑，兩個人小打小鬧沒人會去管，看見瓦間的時候兩個孩子乖乖打招呼後又繼續追著對方打鬧。

等到追到客廳之後晴彥撲倒鳴人捏他的臉頰，瓦間看見這樣的情形微笑，捏來捏去之後晴彥和鳴人停手後哈哈大笑，當瓦間把點心放在桌上後兩個人馬上伸手去拿來吃。

「四哥！」鳴人看見瓦間開心的說。

「四舅。」晴彥乖乖地打招呼。

「你們兩個喔！」瓦間看見這樣的情形拍拍兩個孩子的頭。

「我們今天去看了春櫻和秋人，很像大哥和斑哥。」鳴人喜歡和家裡的人分享自己看到的事情。

「這樣啊！晴彥不喜歡弟弟妹妹？」看見晴彥沒反應瓦間有些擔心的問。

「晴彥？」鳴人擔心的看著晴彥。

晴彥搖搖頭不想要回答瓦間的問題，看見這樣的情形瓦間只是拍拍他的頭，什麼話都沒有繼續問下去，小孩子的糾結是他們大人不會懂的事情，何況自己又是么子更是不懂。

幾乎睡了一整天的雪子總算在晚餐前醒了過來，吃過晚餐之後又繼續睡，鳴人看見這樣的情形沒有去找自己的姊姊，友信陪著鳴人和晴彥玩耍，說故事哄他們兩人睡覺。

斑和柱間不在家就會有人輪流哄他們兩人睡覺，其他比較小的孩子有各自的父母哄他們睡覺，鳴人在這個家比較特殊，大多都是斑親自哄他和晴彥睡覺，如果他和柱間不在家的話，會有其他人來哄他們睡覺。

有時候是扉間、泉奈等人，或是家裡比較大的小孩子，止水、鏡、友信等人很樂意哄鳴人和晴彥睡覺，不過大多是雪子親自哄他們兩個孩子睡覺，只是今天雪子太過疲累，先行睡覺才會讓友信哄他們。

「故事唸完啦！你們兩個快點睡覺吧！」友信把電燈關掉後告訴兩個弟弟。

「好，友信哥晚安。」鳴人閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安，友信哥。」晴彥也跟著閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安，小太陽、晴彥。」友信幫他們蓋好被子後就離開房間。


	9. Chapter 9

鏡和止水到現在還記得雪子和鳴人來到家裡的情況，那年他們的妹妹奈奈還沒出生，嬸嬸水戶和父親扉間帶著雪子和襁褓中的鳴人過來，去接他們的人是水戶和扉間。

那時候的雪子一臉無表情的樣子讓人心疼，鏡和止水從大人的口中知道是因為水門和玖辛奈過世的關係才把兩個孩子接回來，祖父決定收養這兩個孩子成為他們家的家人，斑也請夏去調查水門和玖辛奈過世的原因。

鏡和止水知道斑和柱間有個和鳴人一定大的兒子，他們可愛的堂弟晴彥，因此鳴人被他們抱去照顧，扉間和泉奈暫時照顧雪子這個孩子，看見泉奈把雪子抱在懷裡安慰的樣子，鏡和止水決定好好的守護這個妹妹。

『小雪，睡不著嗎？』鏡和止水突然出現在雪子的面前。

『嗯。』看見鏡和止水出現在自己的面前，雪子馬上擦乾眼淚。

『哭出來沒關係，水門叔叔和玖辛奈嬸嬸離開妳一定很痛。』鏡把雪子抱在懷裡。

『鏡哥哥。』聽完鏡說的話雪子開始大哭起來。

『發洩出來就好，我們都在呢！』止水看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

『嗯。』雪子需要好好發洩。

聽見哭聲扉間和泉奈馬上走出來看，看見三個孩子窩在長廊上的樣子苦笑，看樣子他們家兩個兒子決定好好安慰雪子，鏡和止水真的很喜歡她，哭到睡著的雪子直接趴在鏡的懷裡睡覺。

泉奈把雪子抱起來準備回房間，扉間把兩個兒子趕回房間睡覺，可是他們第一次看見兩個兒子拉著自己的衣服不讓他們離開，似乎是想要讓雪子跟他們兩人一起睡。

對於兒子們的請求扉間和泉奈想了一下後決定照著鏡和止水的要求去做，或許身邊有人雪子可以睡得比較好，畢竟才剛失去自己的父母親，正是需要人陪伴的時候。

『這段時間你們要好好的照顧小雪。』扉間看見這樣的情形告訴兩個兒子。

『我們會好好照顧小雪。』止水答應自己的父親。

『不管發生什麼事情，你們都要守護好她。』泉奈知道鏡和止水很喜歡雪子。

『我們會守護好她，您不用擔心，爸爸。』鏡打從心底發誓會保護好雪子。

當天晚上雪子是跟鏡和止水一起睡，鏡和止水總是會讓雪子睡在他們兩人中間，那幾天本來會不斷做惡夢的雪子因為有鏡和止水陪在身邊而沒有做惡夢，也因為他們的關係而重拾笑容。

大家看見他們三個相處的樣子曾經猜測鏡和止水其中一個會成為雪子的伴侶，結果沒想到止水和鏡有自己喜歡的人，而雪子和鼬有婚約，兩人的感情非常好。

這也是為什麼當鼬跟鏡和止水說自己很喜歡雪子的時候，鏡和止水會努力的整他，絕對不會讓自己的寶貝妹妹受到任何的傷害，其他人知道這件事也裝作不知道，任由他們去整人。

第二天雪子在鏡和止水的房間醒來一點也不意外，十之八九是昨天她又做惡夢才會這樣，每次做惡夢的時候自己就會習慣性來鏡和止水的房間睡覺，有他們在身邊自己會感到很安心。

「昨晚夢到什麼？會讓妳這麼不舒服。」鏡看見雪子醒來馬上去抱她。

「不記得了，大概是第一次執行任務的情形。」雪子靠在鏡的懷裡感到很安心。

「妳什麼時候要去斑叔那邊上工？」止水摸摸雪子的頭。

「等大哥出院後才會去斑哥那裡，還要待在家裡幾天。」雪子喜歡和鏡、止水撒嬌。

習慣每天早上一醒來就找姊姊的鳴人馬上衝到雪子的房間去，看見裡面沒有人又蹦蹦跳跳的跑到鏡和止水的房間，連門都沒有敲就直接打開門跑過去，止水把衝到懷裡的小太陽抱起來，然後開始和他玩了起來。

晴彥跟在後面跑過來，看見雪子趴在鏡的懷裡，止水抱著鳴人並不意外，止水伸出另外一隻手張開雙臂抱他，晴彥和鳴人很開心可以和止水撒嬌，鏡看見這樣的情形微笑。

晴彥和鳴人雖然不是雙胞胎卻總是形影不離，就跟鏡和止水這對雙胞胎一樣，因此家裡看見他們兩人出沒早已經見怪不怪，是弟控、妹控的鏡和止水一點也不會在意那麼多。

年紀大的孩子對於年紀小的孩子都很寵愛，誰有膽子欺負他們家的小孩，那個人一定會很慘，雖然鳴人的監護人是斑和柱間，可是他和村裡同齡的小孩幾乎沒有什麼隔閡，可以玩在一起。

「你們什麼時候要起床？早餐已經準備好囉！」水戶看見這樣的情形微笑。

「好！我們馬上去！」鳴人和晴彥聽見要吃早餐馬上跑出去。

「我們這就過去，嬸嬸。」止水聽見後拉著鏡準備下床梳洗。

「馬上來，水戶姐。」雪子乖乖回房間梳洗。

吃過早餐後扉間和泉奈帶著晴彥和鳴人以及奈奈去看柱間，斑這段時間一定是要回火影樓處理事情，雪子待在家裡有點無聊自然是跟著水戶去醫院幫忙，其他人各自去自己的工作崗位做事。

斑計畫在一年後讓鏡、止水、鼬進入暗部去幫忙，會讓卡卡西去帶他們，伊魯卡剛好和柱間一樣在今年懷孕生子，泉奈看見這樣的情形放卡卡西去照顧自己的Omega。

伊魯卡在扉間的身邊待很久的時間，是很好的秘書，前幾年考上中忍之後又考上教職，偶爾會去斑或是扉間身邊幫忙，現在雪子要替代他的位子，讓伊魯卡以後可以只忙教職和當扉間的秘書，偶爾去任務交付室幫忙。

「伊魯卡的預產期是下個月，之後還要休養才會回工作崗位。」扉間很喜歡伊魯卡這個孩子。

「你現在可以找小雪當打手，反正千手木頭修養這幾天她也很無聊。」泉奈拍拍女兒的小屁股。

「我會問問她，你打算讓鏡和止水進入暗部？」扉間突然想到這件事。

「斑哥的決定，我沒意見。」泉奈對於兒子們很有信心。

「等自來也回來大概事情就查得差不多。」扉間只是這樣說。

「是啊！又要開始忙起來。」泉奈看見晴彥和鳴人打鬧的樣子微笑。

柱間幫兩個孩子餵奶完畢後看見扉間帶著晴彥和鳴人以及奈奈過來看自己很開心，泉奈對於小姪女和小姪子可是很疼愛，這兩個可愛的孩子真的很吸引大家的眼球。

晴彥坐在病床上在扉間和泉奈的指導下抱著自己的妹妹春櫻，妹妹可愛的樣子讓他知道當兄長是很幸運的事情，鳴人也抱著秋人在逗弄他，看見他們和新生兒相處很好的樣子柱間很開心。

沒多久護理師把兩個新生兒抱回去，讓柱間可以好好的和其他人聊天，晴彥和鳴人一左一右的趴在柱間的身邊，扉間和泉奈看見這樣的情形微笑，也坐下來和自家大哥聊天。

奈奈乖乖地待在泉奈的懷裡，太早醒過來的她閉上眼睛在父親的懷裡睡覺，扉間看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼，柱間摸摸晴彥和鳴人的頭，讓他們可以趴在自己的身邊。

「最近似乎又要忙起來。」泉奈看著窗外的風景說。

「斑說夏已經查得差不多。」柱間溫柔的撫摸晴彥和鳴人的頭。

「現在是在等自來也的線索？」扉間大概知道是怎麼回事。

「好像是這樣，斑也沒跟我說清楚。」柱間知道自己在住院丈夫是不會跟自己說得很清楚。

「大哥，好色仙人要回來了嗎？」鳴人聽見自來也要回來很開心。

「是，斑是這樣告訴我的。」柱間看見鳴人的笑臉微笑。

「等好色仙人回來我要去找他。」鳴人很期待可以見到自來也。

「好。」柱間摸摸鳴人的頭。

凜和雪子進入病房看看他們的情況，扉間趁此機會問自家妹妹說要不要來幫忙自己，對於二哥的請求雪子想都沒想就答應下來，看見雪子過來泉奈直接把女兒塞到丈夫的懷裡，然後把心愛的小妹妹抱到自己的懷裡。

有時候面對這些兄長們雪子會懷疑自己的年紀，凜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑沒有多說什麼，幫柱間檢查好身體之後就離開，她知道泉奈不會輕易的放雪子離開，所以之後自己要一個人忙碌。

探望時間過後雪子牽著晴彥和鳴人的手去旗木家，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見他們過來很開心，鳴人趴在伊魯卡的肚子上聽著胎兒的心跳聲，雪子則是進入廚房幫卡卡西忙，晴彥和伊魯卡面對面不知道要說什麼。

伊魯卡伸出手摸摸晴彥的頭，拿了一快糖果給他吃，鳴人和晴彥很喜歡溫柔的伊魯卡，卡卡西很清楚丈夫有多麼的溫柔，會讓接近他的孩子是那樣的喜歡他。

「晴彥心情不好嗎？」伊魯卡看著眼前孩子的表情有些擔心的問。

「伊魯卡哥哥。」晴彥不知道要怎樣告訴伊魯卡。

「不喜歡春櫻和秋人？」伊魯卡撫摸晴彥的頭。

「沒有。」晴彥的表情透露出他的心思。

「鳴人，去幫卡卡西好嗎？」伊魯卡親吻鳴人的臉頰。

「好。」鳴人乖乖地去找卡卡西和雪子。

「晴彥，你是個好孩子。」伊魯卡溫柔地把晴彥抱在懷裡。

伊魯卡把晴彥抱在懷裡，身為獨生子的他的確不懂有弟弟妹妹的感覺，他只能用自己的方式來勸勸這個可愛的孩子，或許對晴彥來說自己的兄弟只有是和自己一起長大的鳴人。


	10. Chapter 10

卡卡西準備好一些飯菜，然後跟著兩個孩子一起捏飯糰，伊魯卡會好好地開導晴彥不需要太過擔心，畢竟五歲的孩子已經開始懂事，或多或少會有吃醋的感覺，認為自己的父親們不再寵愛自己。

不過斑和柱間並沒有因為有春櫻和秋人而不寵晴彥，只是重心不是完全放在大兒子身上，難免會讓晴彥感到很不開心，伊魯卡會好好地勸勸這位可愛的孩子。

晴彥把自己剛剛在醫院抱了弟弟妹妹的感覺告訴伊魯卡，細細地訴說自己的情緒，伊魯卡耐心的聽著他告訴自己他的心事，晴彥總是會忍不住把所有的心事告訴眼前的人。

「我根本來不及糾結，爸爸媽媽就已經離開。」捏著手上的飯糰雪子不知道要說什麼才好。

「畢竟老師和師母的離開是很突然的事情。」卡卡西想起當年的事情苦笑。

「卡卡西哥哥、姐姐。」看見兄姐表情不好的樣子鳴人很擔心。

「我可愛的小鳴人，嘴巴張開。」卡卡西聽見鳴人說的話馬上轉移話題。

「啊……！」鳴人張開嘴巴被卡卡西塞了一個飯糰。

鳴人開始咀嚼自己嘴裡的飯糰，轉頭看見晴彥的表情知道伊魯卡已經開導他，五歲的晴彥其實是很聰明的小孩，加上有溫柔的伊魯卡幫忙勸著，根本不需要太過擔心。

中午吃飯的時候他們享用好吃的大餐，卡卡西近期因為伊魯卡正在懷孕的關係才會待在家裡照顧自己心愛的人，因此這幾個月每天中午雪子和鳴人會過來他們這裡待著。

斑對於這樣的情形沒有太大的意見，晴彥有伊魯卡照顧不需要太過擔心，把所有的餐點吃完之後伊魯卡和鳴人、晴彥一起午睡，雪子趴在長廊上看風景，跟九尾有一搭沒一搭的聊天。

九尾被雪子當成抱枕來用，對於這位小女孩把自己當成抱枕來用九喇嘛沒有太大的意見，尾獸中的貓又常常被奈奈抱著，其他尾獸偶爾也會出現在大家的面前。

「九喇嘛，爸爸媽媽當初到底是出什麼事情？」雪子一邊幫九尾順毛一邊問。

「老夫也不太清楚，事情發生太快讓水門措手不及，玖辛奈也來不及把老夫喚出來。」九喇嘛只記得自己才提供查克拉給水門夫妻兩人就出事。

「斑哥說夏哥他查到了，可是……」雪子不知道要說什麼才好。

「依妳的聰明才智，聽見他們的線索或許可以知道。」九喇嘛只是這樣說。

雪子聽見九喇嘛說的話沒有多說什麼，卡卡西坐下來摸摸她的頭，有太多的事情不能理解，而且不知道為什麼卡卡西有種直覺，他覺得團藏有其他的計畫，到底是什麼計劃他就不清楚。

畢竟當年不只有水門和玖辛奈的任務有出現問題在，還有其他人也在任務中身亡，這些人莫名其妙的殉職讓斑感到很疑惑，而且團藏對此卻發表很多意見，某方面來說讓人起疑心。

由於九隻尾獸全部都在木葉，會被人覬覦也是正常的，可惜沒有人膽敢攻打木葉，至於有沒有人在某些小地方勾結一些人來做某個勾當就不清楚，這也是為什麼斑會懷疑團藏的關係。

有時候泉奈管理的暗部團藏也會插手管理一些事情，讓泉奈覺得有些礙手礙腳的，因此在某些方面他們對於這些事情不是很爽快，自然會希望找出他到底做了什麼勾當。

「小雪、鳴人、晴彥，回家了。」斑從火影樓出來後去旗木家接三個孩子回家。

「斑哥。」鳴人看見是斑馬上衝過去。

「我可愛的小寶貝。」斑親吻鳴人的臉頰。

「父親。」看見斑親自來接他們晴彥很開心。

「斑哥。」當雪子準備踏出去的時候覺得不太對勁。

握起自己的武器雪子馬上把晴彥拉到懷裡，自己的弟弟正在斑的手上，可是她有種直覺這個人不是斑，斑一向不會稱鳴人為“寶貝”，那個稱呼是斑對自己的稱呼。

晴彥看見雪子警戒的樣子只是抓著她的手，鳴人也感受到不對勁想要從眼前的人身上逃開，可是對方的手勁大到讓自己無法逃離，這讓鳴人感到很害怕。

卡卡西聽見門口有動靜感到很不對勁，安撫好伊魯卡後打開門看見這樣的情形，直接利用自己身上的寫輪眼看清眼前的人，他的寫輪掩是帶土給他的，失去另外一隻眼睛的帶土由死去的族人的眼睛替代。

雪子直接扔苦無讓鳴人有機會可以逃開，這個動作驚動他們身邊的暗部，變身術如果不是平常的習慣的話，基本上看的出來有點難度，可惜這位敵人並不知道雪子是感知忍者，自然知道哪裡會有不對勁的情況。

「鳴人。」雪子看見弟弟逃脫後馬上把人護在自己的身後。

「你不是斑大人，你是誰？」卡卡西把兩個孩子趕入屋子裡去。

「我是根部的人。」解除變身術後眼前出現一個他們不認識的傢伙。

得到消息的斑馬上從火影樓離開，剛好遇到扉間和泉奈，讓扉間用飛雷神之術到雪子的身邊，雪子身上有個扉間給的飾品，有飛雷神的印記，在她有危險的時候他們可以出現在她的面前。

沒想到團藏已經沉不住氣，竟然會利用變身術變成斑來接人回家，似乎是想要順便綁架他們，至於雪子、鳴人、晴彥他們三個到底誰是團藏的目標這點誰也不清楚。

斑直接把人給踢出去，根部的忍者就這樣倒在他們的面前，雪子看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，卡卡西指揮其他的暗部把這個人綁到地牢去讓伊比喜拷問，看看團藏到底想要做什麼。

晴彥和鳴人聽見沒有動靜才走出來，斑抱起自己的寶貝兒子，扉間抱起鳴人，一想到剛剛的事情他們就很擔心，看樣子要好好教導鳴人不要一看見是信任的人就跑過去，要讓他有點警覺心。

「真抱歉，卡卡西，希望沒嚇到伊魯卡。」斑看見這樣的情形馬上和卡卡西道歉。

「沒事的，斑大人。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭安撫她。

「看樣子長老團除了猿飛外，其他人想要背著我亂搞。」斑很不爽這群人把主意打到自家人身上。

「看樣子陰謀已經開始顯現。」卡卡西想到就頭痛。

「照顧好伊魯卡，我們先回去。」扉間只是這樣說。

「好的，扉間大人。」卡卡西一定會照顧好自己的愛人。

經過這次事件後扉間決定好好的訓練鳴人的感知能力，以免這小子衝動的個性會帶來麻煩，五歲的鳴人把頭埋入扉間的懷裡，決定好好的反省一下自己。

回到家後水戶看見雪子馬上抱她，其他人看見他們三個沒受傷的樣子鬆了一口氣，大家口徑一致決定不打算告訴柱間，以免現在待在醫院的柱間親自殺去長老團那邊解決他們。

對於這件事斑真的氣炸了，沒有去醫院看柱間，反而一直在書房裡面走來走去，他先讓水戶照顧晴彥和鳴人，鏡和止水把心愛的妹妹抱著，其他兄弟則是和他一起在書房裡面商討這件事情。

如果不是根部的人不了解斑對於鳴人和雪子的稱呼，加上雪子的感知能力很出色，大概很難發覺那個人不是斑，晴彥和鳴人的能力雖然好，但還是五歲的孩子，難以分辨這個問題。

「慶幸那位忍者不了解斑哥對小雪和鳴人的稱呼，不然真的很難看出破綻。」泉奈想到這件事情就心有餘悸。

「大哥和宇智波斑一直把小雪和鳴人當成女兒和兒子，小雪是他們的心頭寶貝。」扉間怎麼會不知道斑和柱間的對待雪子和鳴人的態度。

「這件事絕對不能告訴柱間。」斑只是這樣告訴其他人。

鳴人在這個家的稱呼是“小太陽”，而斑只會叫雪子“寶貝”，即使未來有女兒他也不會改變這個稱呼，對他來說雪子比較像是他的第一個女兒，自然是對她寵愛有加。

不過斑從不用家裡的稱呼來稱呼鳴人，他們家的小太陽可是斑最疼愛的孩子，與其說是弟弟不如說是兒子，斑一直用既是兄長又是父親的方式在對待鳴人。

出了這樣的事情更讓斑知道木葉有內鬼，當年水門和玖辛奈的任務一定是內鬼破壞掉的，不然對夫妻兩人來說是那樣簡單的任務竟然會出事情，讓斑決定一定要好好拷問團藏。

既然已經證實木葉裡面有內鬼，斑一定會想辦法掀了團藏的老底，動到他們家的孩子是絕對不可以原諒，現在他會好好的和兄弟們商量要怎樣處理這些事情。

「鳴人，怎麼了？」板間看見鳴人站在門外的樣子有些擔心。

「打雷了，我怕。」窗外的打雷聲讓鳴人感到很害怕。

「晴彥不是和你在一起嗎？」蒼太抱起鳴人安撫他。

「我出來尿尿。」鳴人只是想要找人安慰。

「這樣啊！」蒼太聽見打雷的聲音讓鳴人更是埋入自己的懷裡。

蒼太拍拍鳴人的背部安撫著，斑從弟弟的手中接過手來抱他，其實鳴人是個很沒有安全感的孩子，在某些方面來說他是寄人籬下的孩子，養父已經過世，是由其他人撫養長大，難免會有不安全感。

看見這樣的情形斑怎麼會不知道鳴人的想法，只要在打雷的時候會出現這樣的情形，加上今天的事情讓他打擊很大，鳴人會害怕家人的責罵，斑對此感到很心疼。

從嬰兒時期就把鳴人撫養長大的斑怎麼會不知道他現在的情況，使個眼色讓泉奈主持商量事情，自己先帶他們家的小太陽回房間去，扉間想起今天的事情就很火大。


	11. Chapter 11

「斑哥，對不起，我今天做錯了。」鳴人感到很不安。

「你沒有做錯，你才五歲會缺乏警覺心是很正常的。」斑輕輕地拍著鳴人的背部安撫著。

「可是我差點讓自己陷入危險。」鳴人抓著斑的衣服顯現自己很不安。

「鳴人，不要去自責，我像你這麼大的時候也有犯錯的時候。」斑從家忍的手中拿了一些甜點開始餵鳴人吃。

「那田島叔叔有生氣嗎？」吃完第一口甜點後鳴人問著。

「有，但是我不是我父親，我不會生你和晴彥的氣，你們是小孩子，還不是獨當一面的忍者，所以沒必要生氣。」斑伸出手揉揉鳴人的臉頰。

「可是姐姐好像很不高興。」鳴人低下頭抓著自己的衣服。

「小雪只是在生氣自己沒有保護好你，她沒注意到那個人不是我。」斑對於鳴人和晴彥總是很寬容。

鳴人點點頭然後任由斑餵自己吃甜點，晴彥發現鳴人不見馬上衝出來找人，看見斑和鳴人在客廳吃甜點的樣子馬上衝過去，斑馬上把大兒子抱在懷裡，揉揉他的頭安撫著，然後再叫家忍拿甜點給晴彥吃。

對於今天發生的事情晴彥並沒有太大的感覺，他發現到鳴人的情緒很低落，看見斑親自餵他吃甜點才鬆了一口氣，家裡小太陽黯淡下來自然一定要好好的安慰他。

在房間中鏡和止水把雪子抱在懷裡，他們知道她現在很自責自己沒有發現到那個人不是斑，讓自己的弟弟陷入危險，差點讓自己的弟弟受傷身為姐姐的她怎麼不會自責。

過幾天之後大家心情平靜下來，自來也回到木葉忍者村回報自己收集到的線索，夏一一核對那些線索之後臉色變的很差，斑看見這樣的情形決定召開家族會議。

「好色仙人！」鳴人看見自來也馬上跑過去。

「喔！我可愛的鳴人。」自來也把鳴人抱起來用臉蹭他。

「你今天要來家裡吃飯嗎？」鳴人很開心可以看到自來也。

「自來也會來家裡吃飯，鳴人你先回家陪柱間。」斑看見這樣的情形微笑。

「好！」鳴人在大和的陪著之下回去家裡陪柱間。

看見鳴人離開後斑和自來也討論一些事情，夏也補充自己查到的事情，沒想到水門和玖辛奈的過世真的是人為的，和水門感情很好的扉間聽見後很生氣，泉奈只是抓著他的手安撫他。

大蛇丸把所有的事情聽完後只是冷笑，他一點也不意外會有這樣的情形出現，當年自己和自來也、綱手出任務的時候也遭遇一些困難，讓他們三個感到很困惑，後來從線索查到是團藏故意出手這樣做。

沒想到連和他們感情很好的水門和玖辛奈也可以陷害，團藏到底想要陷害多少人誰也不知道，卡卡西的父親木葉白牙旗木佐久茂也被陷害而死，接二連三幾個好友都過世，不免會讓人察覺這是個陰謀。

任務中因公殉職不會讓人查覺到，如果不是陷害水門、玖辛奈和佐久茂的話，斑和柱間還不會有所覺得奇怪，加上當初綱手出任務的時候也遇到一些困難，才讓他們有所察覺。

「回去召開家族會議，自來也、大蛇丸，你們也過來，瓦間，去通知綱手和繩樹、帶土，要他們回家一趟。」斑坐下來後感到很頭痛。

「好的，斑哥。」瓦間看見這樣的情形馬上去通知綱手。

「要跟孩子們說嗎？斑哥。」夏只想要知道自己大哥的想法。

「柱間說一定要讓小雪知道，讓已經取得忍者資格的孩子一起聽。」斑很想要排除所有的孩子們，可惜這是不可能的事情。

水戶和悠生知道這件事後相識不多說什麼，想起當年的事情水戶到現在還沒辦法釋懷，悠生牽起妻子的手安撫她，畢竟誰也沒想到當年的事情竟然是一場陰謀。

當天晚上的家庭會議非常的沉重，讓不參與的人照顧比較小的孩子，蒼太的妻子小菊照顧著家裡比較小的孩子，晴彥和鳴人看著她不知道要說什麼，小菊伸出手摸摸他們的頭安撫著。

春櫻和秋人在嬰兒床上好好的睡著，奈奈趴在小菊的腳邊和貓又玩著，聽著小菊念故事給他們聽，畢竟現在的他們還不適合參加這沉重的家族會議，畢竟有太多的事情不適合他們聽。

「這些是我和浩二查到的證據。」夏把東西放在桌上後抓著伴侶的手不多說什麼。

「這些是我查到的事證。」自來也把自己查到的線索拿出來。

「果然是一場陰謀，木葉有人勾結那個組織來顛覆政權。」柱間把所有的線索拿起來看。

「會是團藏那傢伙嗎？」水戶幾乎無法面對親人的死。

「有可能，那傢伙想要當火影肖想很久。」扉間想到此就感到很不爽。

「讓人厭惡的東西。」泉奈對此感到很不爽。

這個叫做“影”的組織在忍者世界流傳很久，有一說他們是傭兵組織，有一說他們是邪惡的組織，但是沒有人知道他們的頭目是誰，在認識中或多或少會遇到。

趁著大家說話的時候雪子看了看自來也和夏查到的線索，腦袋中開始思考起來，然後默默地記起來不說話，鏡和止水看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是用自己的方式來安慰她。

看完之後雪子不想說話只是把自己埋入帶土的懷裡，鏡和止水看著文件裡面的內容也沒說話，看著帶土這位小叔叔安慰他們心愛的妹妹，這些事情大人們會處理，所以他們知道後也不能做什麼。

大家討論完畢後斑發落把該做的事情分配給其他人，回到房間後雪子看著桌上的照片，拿起來一直摸著相框，那是出事前和父母親的合照，那時候的鳴人才剛出生。

一般來說家裡有剛出生的孩子基本上不會父母親一起出任務，但是那天是特殊情況，水門和玖辛奈不得不一起出任務，只好把他們兩個託付給凜照顧，帶土和卡卡西一起去執行這個任務。

到了任務地點後四個人分別去了兩個地方，帶土和卡卡西發現到任務有點困難，隨後就得知水門和玖辛奈意外過世，只好請忍鷹傳送消息讓後勤小隊來處理。

「卡卡西哥哥和帶土哥哥也不知道爸爸媽媽死亡的原因，我今天看了線索，那是一個陷阱。」雪子不停的落淚讓淚水滴在相框上。

「果然是一個陷阱，那時候老夫就感覺怪怪的，沒想到還真的是。」九喇嘛用尾巴擦去雪子的淚水。

「九喇嘛。」雪子抱著眼前紅色狐狸哭著。

「別哭，宇智波斑他們會找到兇手，別心急。」九喇嘛用尾巴擁抱雪子。

「嗯，讓哥哥他們去處理。」雪子努力的忍住自己的淚水。

「痛的話就哭出來，妳該發洩一下。」九喇嘛揮動自己的尾巴安慰雪子。

擔心的水戶打開雪子房間的門，果不其然看見她抱著九尾哭泣的樣子，不常哭泣的她總是在忍著，儘管曾經在鏡和止水的身邊哭過，可是現在知道真相肯定更是痛苦。

水戶把寶貝外甥女抱在懷裡讓她哭泣，雪子痛到不知道要說什麼才好，水戶和玖辛奈的感情很好，知曉親愛的姐姐意外過世很震驚，現在大概知道真相只能努力深呼吸不去想太多。

悠生抱著鳴人站在門口看見這樣的狀況不多說什麼，慶幸鳴人已經睡著沒有看到這幕，五年前的事情讓大家很痛苦，一場意外奪去金色閃光這位強大忍者的性命，這是讓大家訝異的事情。

畢竟水門的能力有多厲害這個家所有人都很清楚，加上玖辛奈有操縱尾獸的能力，一般來說是不可能出事情，當卡卡西和帶土回報任務後更是讓他們疑惑不解。

「斑，我知道有光的地方一定有陰影，可是……」柱間看著自己的丈夫不知道要說什麼才好。

「當年在火影選舉的時候，團藏有猶豫要不要參加，後來得知結果後，臉色並不好看。」斑想起很久之前的事情。

「你我差一票，這是村子裡大家都知道的事情。」柱間從沒想過要當火影，所以結果出來後鬆了一口氣。

「或許是因為他被父親重用的關係才會這樣。」斑也不知道是什麼原因會讓團藏這樣做。

「我希望這件事可以好好的解決，我不想讓小雪這樣痛苦。」柱間到現在都沒辦法忘記雪子當年的表情。

「小雪可是我們家的寶貝，誰都不希望她受到傷害。」斑可是非常的疼愛雪子。

斑把柱間抱在懷裡不多說什麼，從小把鳴人養大的他們很疼愛他，雪子的話更是不用說，因為家中女娃很少讓大家都疼愛她，鳴人是他們家的小陽光，雪子是他們家的小寶貝，誰都不能欺負他們。

斑絕對不會讓自己的寶貝受到傷害，而且讓他們家的小陽光出生沒多久就失去父母親，他一定會要這些人付出代價，上次團藏差點傷害他們的事情斑還沒找他們算帳。

傷害自己家人的人全部都罪不可赦，斑是一定會要他們付出代價，他可是忍界中的修羅，即使是身為忍界之神的柱間也不會原諒他們，宇智波和千手宗家的人是不會放過那些人。

第二天中午雪子遇到鼬，從隊友的口中知道事情的始末鼬牽起雪子的手去吃飯，斑看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，有鼬在身邊暫時不需要擔心雪子的情緒問題。

鏡和止水看見這樣的情形手癢很想要整鼬，可是他們知道這段時間還是需要忍耐一下，畢竟需要顧及一下雪子的情緒，不然的話他們會很想要整整自己的隊友。


	12. Chapter 12

「你們兩個夠了啦！去找泉和紗羅約會啦！」雪子苦笑地看著鏡和止水。

「好吧！就聽妳的話，我去找紗羅約會。」鏡拉著雪子的手親親她的臉頰。

「知道了，不打擾妳和鼬約會，我去找泉。」止水擁抱自己心愛的妹妹。

「嗯，最愛你們了。」雪子親吻鏡和止水的臉頰。

轉過頭雪子拉著鼬的手去約會，對於鏡和止水這樣保護自己她也很清楚，不過倒楣的就是自己的男友，每次約會前要把這兩個有嚴重妹控的傢伙們趕走，這是一件很傷腦筋的事情。

鼬對此苦笑不多說什麼，儘管自己和鏡、止水很要好，可是只要扯到雪子的事情他們兩個肯定會好好的整自己，會用盡方式來對自己惡作劇，常常會讓自己感到很苦惱。

鏡和止水跟鼬的感情也很不錯，只是對於雪子會比較保護一點，這點鼬很清楚，畢竟雪子一直都是他們的寶貝妹妹，他們會用自己的方式在守護她也是很正常的事情。

得知真相的帶土把事情和卡卡西說他們兩人面露沉重的表情，不想讓凜和伊魯卡擔心的他們自然沒有告訴自己的伴侶，聽水戶說雪子哭了一整個晚上，想到這裡帶土就不禁想要嘆氣，卡卡西也只能望天。

「沒想到那次任務竟然是陷阱，把我們分開就是想要殺了老師和師母。」帶土想起當年的慘況不知道要說什麼才好。

「他們意圖奪取尾獸？又或者要殺掉阻礙他們的人？」卡卡西已經不知道要怎麼說。

「佐久茂叔叔、水門老師、玖辛奈師母都命喪他們手下。」帶土有種痛到不知道要怎麼說的感覺。

「是啊！斑大人不讓我們去動手，我們也只能待命，用我們的方式守護自己心愛的人。」卡卡西發現自己根本哭不出來。

痛到已經不知道要說什麼兩人只能安靜的療傷，帶土不想要讓凜擔心自然不會去說這件事，卡卡西知道伊魯卡還在懷孕中，情緒上已經需要自己照顧，所以自己更不能把情緒帶給他。

凜拿著今天的午餐來找兩位隊友一起享用時，看見卡卡西和帶土的臉色很不好有些擔心，從昨天起帶土的臉色就一直很不好，從火影家回來後就是這樣，讓凜很擔心他到底怎麼了。

只是對方不說自己也不好過問什麼，凜只能用自己的方式來安慰帶土，卡卡西看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，他想起家裡那個總是用溫柔的笑容等待自己的伊魯卡，想到心愛的人自己心情也稍微好很多。

沉澱好心情好卡卡西去一樂拉麵買了兩碗麵回家，帶土和凜看見這樣的情形微笑，自從伊魯卡懷孕後他們的隊友就變成一個護妻狂魔，看樣子又會升等下去。

「走吧！我們去吃飯吧！」凜擁抱帶土並且拍拍他的背部。

「嗯。」帶土點點頭不多說什麼。

「老師的事情火影大人他們會處理，別擔心。」凜只是這樣安慰自己的丈夫。

「妳知道了啊！」帶土沒想到凜會知曉這件事。

「水戶大人今天早上跟我說了，沒事的。」凜畢竟也是水門班的一員。

「我知道，我只是對當初的自己感到無能為力。」帶土很恨自己當年為什麼沒有和卡卡西注意到那個任務是陷阱。

「這是誰都預料不到的事情。」凜摸摸帶土的臉。

「也是。」帶土對此只能認命。

卡卡西回到家看見伊魯卡坐在沙發上看書的樣子微笑，看見自己的丈夫回來伊魯卡當然會很開心，可是當他看見卡卡西的神情似乎不是很好的樣子有些擔心。

兩人就這樣安靜地把今天的午餐拉麵給吃完，伊魯卡識相的沒有去問卡卡西到底怎麼了，他覺得對方想說總是會跟自己說，既然不想說自己也就不要去多問。

把所有東西收拾完畢之後，卡卡西抱著伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，他不想要讓伊魯卡知道當年的事情，況且他們的女兒就要出生，自己不能影響丈夫的情緒，卡卡西可是希望寶貝女兒可以平安出生。

懷孕的Omega情緒會很不穩定，就和一般的孕婦一樣，除了要Alpha的費洛蒙穩定情緒以外，也不可以帶給他太大的刺激，因此卡卡西才會不打算告訴伊魯卡這些煩惱的事情。

「不管是什麼事情讓你煩心，你都不要去想太多。」伊魯卡只是這樣安慰卡卡西。

「我知道，我現在只要好好期待我們的女兒出生就好。」卡卡西撫摸伊魯卡的肚子。

「相信我，一切的事情都會解決。」伊魯卡輕輕的揉著卡卡西的頭髮。

「我相信你。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的額頭。

還有幾個月的時間他們的孩子就要出生，凜幫伊魯卡照過超音波，說這胎可能是個女孩子，卡卡西聽見後當然很開心，只要在伊魯卡身體的允許之下，卡卡西想要和他多生幾個孩子。

不管孩子是男生還是女生都好，對他們來說都是自己的孩子，伊魯卡知道卡卡西的想法，因此他什麼話都沒有多說，畢竟自己很願意替他多生幾個孩子。

是獨生子的兩人覺得一個人很寂寞，自然會希望多生幾個孩子來陪伴，有了女兒之後更是希望有個兒子，相信有兄弟姊妹的陪伴孩子一定會感到很開心。

難得想要吃拉麵的雪子拉著鼬去吃一樂拉麵，把拉麵吃完之後鼬很認真地看著雪子，哭了一個晚上她的眼睛還是有點紅紅的，對此他很擔心她，只是對方不說自己也不好多問。

「我沒事，爸爸媽媽的事情斑哥會處理，我不打算去過問。」雪子知道鼬擔心自己。

「現在的妳看起來很像小兔子，一點也不兇悍。」鼬伸出手捏捏雪子的臉頰。

「誰是小兔子。」聽見鼬說的話雪子氣鼓鼓的看著對方。

「妳啊！在我眼裡就像個小兔子。」鼬喜歡逗弄雪子。

「什麼跟什麼啦！」雪子聽見鼬說的話很想打他。

結帳完畢後雪子繼續拉著鼬的手去走走，剛剛被逗弄後雪子的心情已經好很多，從小時候見面玩在一起後鼬就很喜歡逗弄自己喜歡的女孩子，常常讓對方拿自己沒辦法。

明明是個女孩子可是雪子打架起來一點也不輸給男孩子或是女孩子的Alpha，主要的原因是她被收養後就一直被斑和柱間教導著，身為Omega的柱間一直給她灌輸女孩子一點也不輸給男孩子，斑要她揍人不要手下留情。

因此當她成為可以站在戰場上的忍者後，雪子不久就在忍界留下冰姬這個稱呼，讓大家感到很訝異，斑和柱間看見後感到很驕傲，水門和玖辛奈的孩子絕對不輸給其他人。

偏偏只有鼬把她當成一般的女孩子，雪子知道即使是家裡的那群和自己年紀差不多的兄長們還是會怕和自己打架，當自己兇悍起來時，他們幾個會禁聲，反而眼前的傢伙卻不會。

「鏡和止水很疼妳呢！帶土小叔叔也是。」鼬對這件事還是會吃醋。

「疼我的還不只他們，友信、友樹他們也很疼我啊！」雪子故意這樣說。

「妳告訴我，我到底有多少情敵。」鼬不免俗會和自己心愛的人抱怨。

「你又沒情敵，你只是需要過五關斬六將而已。」雪子微笑的告訴鼬。

聽見雪子說的話鼬苦笑，看樣子自己真的要過五關斬六將才能把心愛的女孩子拐到身邊，不光是自己的隊友還有其他人對自己心愛的人可說是嚴重的妹控，加上自己的老師又是超級寵愛她。

要把火影家的冰之玫瑰給拐回家可是需要一點實力才可以，不然的話肯定是要傷腦筋，雪子可是火影家上上下下捧在手心裡的掌上明珠，更不用說她的弟弟鳴人是家裡的小太陽，想要成為他們的伴侶都需要一點實力。

為了不讓柱間照顧四個孩子覺得累，斑一早就把鳴人送去給富嶽照顧，美琴很樂意照顧他，佐助看見他來更是高興不已，乖巧的鳴人會在佐助家待到家裡的人來接他為止。

「今天和佐助玩，傍晚我會來接你回家，好嗎？鳴人。」斑蹲下來和鳴人平視。

「好，斑哥不可以忘記來接我喔！」鳴人用力的點頭答應斑。

「如果我忘記的話，家裡的人肯定會痛打我一頓，你可是家裡的小太陽。」斑才不想要被家裡的人罵。

「大哥才捨不得打斑哥呢！」鳴人很清楚斑和柱間的感情很好。

「柱間不打我，泉奈、蒼太、夏和悠生也會跟我生氣。」斑親親鳴人的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！我最愛斑哥了。」鳴人親吻斑的臉頰後就被美琴帶回屋子裡去。

確認美琴把鳴人帶入屋子裡後斑和富嶽說一些事情，自己想要把鼬帶在身邊必須要和他說一下，對於斑可以把自己的兒子帶在身邊富嶽很開心，對於鼬這樣的出色身為父親的他自然很開心。

村子裡有幾個孩子是很出色的孩子斑很清楚，會用自己的方式來培養這些孩子，對於長老團的人他很忌諱也有顧忌，差點傷害他們家的小太陽就讓斑很不爽。

佐助很開心鳴人今天可以在家裡待一整天，自己可以霸佔他一整天就覺得很幸福，美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，她知道小兒子佐助有多麼的喜歡鳴人，現在可以和他玩一整天當然會很開心。

知道佐助很喜歡鳴人，斑和柱間才會放心把他放在宇智波族長的家裡，要照顧家裡的孩子們他們會選自己信任的人照顧，家裡的孩子們會被大家輪流照顧，大家很樂意照顧這些可愛的孩子們。


End file.
